Sous la peau
by sioban parker
Summary: COMPLETE. Poudlard rouvre ses portes, Harry reprend ses études. Tout est presque comme avant. D'ailleurs, Snape et Draco sont là... HPSS. Post tome 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Sous la peau

**Pairing** : HPSS

**Rating :** M à venir, mais pas avant quelques chapitres... Attention c'est un slash, lisez à vos risques et périls.

**Disclaimer :** le monde sorcier n'appartient qu'à JKR et elle seule en tire profit (la veinarde...)

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1**

Bon gré, mal gré, Poudlard avait rouvert ses portes.

Harry leva le nez de son bol de porridge et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. De Flitwick à Chourave en passant par Hagrid, ils étaient tous là. Slughorn était revenu au poste de professeur de Potions. Ils déjeunaient paisiblement, en regardant parfois les tables bourdonnantes des conversations des élèves. Le compteur des points pour la Coupe des Maisons indiquait que Gryffondor était en tête. Tout était comme avant.

Sauf que Minerva McGonagall siégeait dans le fauteuil de Dumbledore.

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Dix-huit mois déjà qu'Albus Dumbledore était mort, il devait s'y résigner. Pourtant, tous les matins, dans la Grande Salle, il ressentait encore une douleur lui étreindre la poitrine.

Ses yeux errèrent jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Dans les rangs clairsemés des septième année, on pouvait constater les pertes subies. Zabini, Nott, Bullstrode, Crabbe, tous les quatre avaient péri dans la deuxième guerre de Voldemort, comme le Ministère l'appelait désormais. Leur nouveau directeur de Maison, le professeur Vector, était fier de pouvoir dire qu'ils s'étaient engagés contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et non avec lui.

Le regard de Harry tomba sur Draco. Celui-ci arborait l'air soucieux qui lui était habituel depuis son retour à Poudlard. Il avait de bonnes raisons à cela, reconnaissait Harry. Draco tourna la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Draco eut un petit sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux las et leva la main dans un salut bref. Harry s'obligea à lui retourner son salut. Le visage de Draco s'éclaira un peu.

Harry retourna son attention sur son bol. Mais Hermione avait assisté à leur court échange.

- Tu pourrais être plus encourageant, Harry.

- Quoi encore ? Je l'ai salué !

- Tu as soulevé ta main de moins de trois centimètres ! Tu pourrais te montrer plus amical, ça ne t'écorcherait pas.

- Oh si ! Pire qu'un Sectumsempra !

Ron retint un rire, ce qui produisit un curieux son dans sa bouche pleine de bacon. Après avoir laborieusement dégluti, il parvint à articuler :

- Fiche-lui la paix, Hermione. Personne ne peut nous obliger à apprécier cette sale fouine ! Même si elle a rentré les griffes !

- Ron ! Tu es méprisant et injuste ! Draco mérite notre compassion. Tu ne réalises pas tout ce qu'il a perdu. Il est seul. Il a échappé de peu à Azkaban.

- Dommage.

- Tu es très décevant, Ron, je t'assure.

Hermione se rembrunissait. Depuis la disparition de Voldemort, elle prenait très à cœur le sort des Serpentards et s'insurgeait contre les critiques des autres. Elle utilisait son poste de Préfète-en-chef pour favoriser tant qu'elle pouvait l'entente entre les Maisons. Dumbledore serait fier d'elle…

Il fallait absolument que Harry cesse de penser à Dumbledore.

Harry secoua la tête en se levant. Les cours allaient reprendre mais il n'avait que peu de temps. Il quitta la Grande Salle à pas pressés, suivis par les yeux attentifs des plus jeunes élèves. Il était Celui-qui-a-vaincu-Voldemort. La curiosité et les chuchotements le suivraient le suivraient partout quelques temps. Si les élèves de Poudlard manifestaient leur admiration de manière ingénue, les adultes lui montraient une admiration embarrassante. Il ne pouvait pas mettre un pas hors de Poudlard sans être entouré et congratulé. Les représentants du Ministère lui laissaient clairement entendre que tout lui était possible, que tout lui était permis.

Heureusement que ses amis étaient là pour lui garder la tête sur les épaules…

A la sortie de la Grande Salle, il fut rejoint par McGonagall. Il lui tint la porte et elle le remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Vous retournez le voir ?

- Oui madame.

Ils firent ensemble quelques pas dans le couloir.

- Accepte-t-il de vous parler ? s'enquit-elle. En ma compagnie il est quasiment muet.

- Il n'est pas très bavard avec moi non plus. Mais il supporte ma présence. Il ne m'a pas insulté plus de deux fois hier !

- Il fait mieux que vous supporter, sourit McGonagall avec un air approbateur. Votre présence et votre attitude conciliante lui sont d'une aide inestimable. Je vous en sais gré, Harry.

Il rougit de plaisir. Il entretenait des relations privilégiées avec McGonagall depuis qu'elle avait pris les rênes de l'Ordre du Phénix ; elle avait recherché les Horcruxes avec lui. Même si le dernier geste était venu de lui, il n'aurait jamais annihilé Voldemort sans le professeur McGonagall, comme il ne cessait de le dire en interview.

- Cependant, continua-t-elle, je me suis laissée dire que vous étiez encore très froid avec monsieur Malefoy.

Peut-être devrait-il cesser de la remercier en interview, après tout…

Il émit un bruit de gorge circonspect. Mais sa directrice insista :

- Je n'ai nul besoin de vous rappeler la situation délicate de Draco. La plupart des gens ne voient en lui que le fils du Mangemort. Celui qui a failli prendre la Marque Noire.

- Ils n'ont pas tort, grommela Harry.

- Draco n'a pas mérité de devenir un paria pour des actes qu'il a failli commettre, mais dont il s'est abstenu. Vous savez que votre comportement envers lui pourrait vaincre bien des préjugés. Soyez amical. Je vous le demande.

Harry serra les mâchoires. C'était une manie ! A croire que tous plaidaient la cause du petit salaud. Celui-ci avait au moins la chance d'être entouré d'une kyrielle d'avocats…

- C'est entendu, soupira Harry à contre-cœur.

McGonagall lui sourit de nouveau. Elle aussi avait tendance à le contempler avec orgueil depuis la fin de la guerre. A la différence des autres, Harry ferait tout pour conserver son estime. Même si cela signifiait être gentil avec la fouine.

Il prit congé et se hâta vers les cachots.

Il croisa le Baron Sanglant, qui lui lança un regard inexpressif avant de disparaître dans le mur le plus proche. Le spectre tolérait à sa façon la présence du Gryffondor sur le domaine des Serpentards. Harry frappa à la porte, qui tourna seule sur ses gonds à son contact. Plus que tout autre indice, cela lui montrait qu'il était attendu et même espéré.

- Vous êtes en retard, Potter.

- Bonjour à vous, monsieur. Vous aviez peur que je ne vienne pas ?

Snape eut un rictus dédaigneux, que Harry avait appris à apprécier et à guetter sur son visage. Il lui disait que l'homme était toujours lui-même malgré tout.

- Vous vous bercez d'illusions, rétorqua Snape. Je pensais uniquement à vos cours. Vous ne voulez certainement pas faire attendre le loup-garou qui vous sert de professeur de Défense ?

Harry lui fit un large sourire, qui sembla le surprendre. Le fait que Snape se souvienne de son emploi du temps lui faisait chaud au cœur ; mais il garda son émotion pour lui.

Snape avait réussi à quitter son lit ce matin. Drapé sévèrement dans sa robe noire, il était assis avec raideur face à la cheminée. Harry fut content.

- Vous avez l'air mieux, monsieur. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Ne vous ai-je pas dit que votre imitation de madame Pomfresh m'exaspérait ?

Sachant que c'était là la seule réponse qu'il recevrait, Harry se mit à scruter son ancien professeur, pour tâcher de se faire lui-même une opinion.

Snape avait toujours eu une peau blafarde, il ne fallait donc pas espérer le voir arborer soudainement un teint de pêche. Mais il paraissait moins gris. Le visage avait conservé ses traits accusés et la cicatrice récente qui barrait la joue ne faisait rien pour le rendre plus séduisant. Mais Harry ne voyait plus sa laideur depuis longtemps, il s'était accoutumé à ce visage et aurait été désappointé s'il avait changé. Il était bien davantage concerné par les marques de fatigue, l'absence de combativité dans les yeux…

Les yeux en question le vrillèrent.

- Eh bien, Potter ? Satisfait de votre examen ?

- Tout à fait, répliqua Harry en s'installant nonchalamment dans le siège face à Snape. Vous avez l'air mieux de jour en jour, monsieur.

Harry avait compris que seule la franchise la plus abrupte trouvait grâce aux yeux de Snape. Celui-ci abhorrait l'hypocrisie et les faux-fuyants, caractéristique amusante pour un ancien espion, et Harry avait récemment décidé de ne plus avoir recours aux mensonges avec lui. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, le jeune homme prenait plaisir à désarçonner le glacial Severus Snape par son honnêteté absolue.

Une réussite, cette fois encore. Snape sembla chercher ses mots pendant deux bonnes secondes avant de grommeler une remarque sur les douteuses capacités médicales du Survivant.

- Que dit madame Pomfresh ? s'enquit Harry. Et ne me dites pas que cela ne me concerne pas : je le sais parfaitement. Mais je veux savoir.

Le regard noir se planta de nouveau dans le sien avec intensité. Harry s'efforça de relever le défi, priant ses yeux de ne pas ciller et son visage de rester serein. Il réussit. Snape concéda :

- Elle trouve que mon état s'améliore. Elle a diminué nettement les doses de potion anti-douleur.

- C'est génial !

Peu avant la découverte du dernier horcruxe, Voldemort avait pris conscience que Snape le trahissait. Il avait alors expérimenté sur lui toute la gamme de sortilèges de magie noire. Harry et Minerva avaient interrompu le supplice au moment où Voldemort s'apprêtait à le brûler vif ; une fin appropriée pour un sorcier, selon ses dires.

A Sainte-Mangouste, les médicomages avaient dû placer Snape en coma délibéré pour soigner ses blessures, sur et sous la peau. Ils l'avaient finalement autorisé à regagner le refuge de Poudlard. Lentement, Snape recouvrait ses forces.

- Avez-vous fini les livres que je vous ai apportés ? demanda Harry avec entrain. Vous en voulez d'autres ?

- C'est aimable à vous, mais Draco m'a approvisionné justement hier soir.

- Draco.

Harry s'efforça de ne pas rougir et de dissimuler sa contrariété. Mais il échoua lamentablement. Snape leva un sourcil persifleur.

- Vous n'arrivez pas à enterrer le passé, n'est-ce pas Potter ?

- Venant de vous, cette remarque est amusante ! Et ne vous lancez pas dans un sermon sur le soutien dont a besoin le pauvre choupinet. Je suis fatigué de l'entendre !

- Je ne vous dirai rien de ce genre, répliqua Snape dont les lèvres se tordirent dans une ombre de sourire. Draco n'a nul besoin de vous. Mais je m'étonne que l'euphorie de la victoire ne vous incite pas à plus de clémence envers un garçon qui n'a jamais été votre ennemi.

- Jamais été… ? Vous étiez à Poudlard ces dernières années, monsieur ?

- Je veux dire que Draco n'a jamais rejoint le camp de Voldemort.

- Quand il a failli assassiner Dumbledore pour prouver sa loyauté, c'était rudement bien imité !

- Vous avez pardonné à l'homme qui l'a tué de sang-froid. Et vous n'arrivez pas à pardonner à celui qui l'a seulement menacé ?

Les mots recouvrirent Harry comme une vague glacée. Il regarda Snape, la gorge sèche. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là. La mort de Dumbledore, leur duel avorté, les insultes de Harry et la souffrance que Snape n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler…

Les yeux noirs semblèrent s'assombrir encore et Harry comprit que Snape aussi revivait les événements. Le garçon résista à l'impulsion de poser sa main sur celle de Snape.

- Dumbledore vous a demandé de le faire, articula Harry avec précaution.

McGonagall avait plongé dans les souvenirs de son collègue entreposés dans une pensine et lui avait administré du Veritaserum pour faire bonne mesure. Ce fut un grand soulagement de savoir qu'il était resté digne de confiance. Harry avait eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour accepter la vérité. Mais la vue de Snape torturé l'avait profondément remué. Il lui avait rendu fréquemment visite à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils avaient abordé beaucoup de sujets mais pas encore de ce qui comptait vraiment.

- J'ai obéi à Albus, concéda Snape, et vous trouvez que cela m'exonère de mes fautes ?

- Vous avez fait pour l'Ordre tout le sale boulot, tenta de le réconforter Harry ; celui que personne ne voulait faire. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, vous pouvez en être fier. Nous n'aurions pas gagné sans…

- Fier ?

Snape se mit à rire avec dérision, un son qui faisait mal.

- Oui, fier ! s'écria Harry avec impétuosité. J'ai demandé à Scrimgeour de vous remettre un Ordre de Merlin.

Une tempête sembla soudain ravager le visage de Snape.

- Cela vous donnera bonne conscience, Potter ? Accomplir votre bonne action du jour vous fera oublier que vous avez forcé votre mentor à boire le poison qui a provoqué son agonie ?

Harry sursauta. L'horreur se peignit sur ses traits.

- Vous n'aviez jamais envisagé les faits sous cet angle, je gage ? ricana douloureusement Snape. Vous portez une responsabilité égale à la mienne dans sa mort !

Snape prit son visage dans ses mains et ses épaules se voûtèrent.

- Allez vous-en.

Harry, muet de saisissement, se leva et obéit.

_(à suivre)_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! J'ai été très touchée par vos reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil et je vous remercie beaucoup !

J'utilise le système Reply pour vous répondre, sinon j'envoie un mail aux anonymes. Laissez-moi un moyen de vous remercier !

J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.

* * *

**Sous la peau**

**Chapitre 2**

Harry venait de prendre un coup particulièrement brutal.

Comme après un sort vicieux, il avait du mal à respirer et sa poitrine était douloureusement comprimée. Les paroles de Snape résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Il aurait pu décréter que Snape lui avait menti, chasser cette conversation de sa mémoire. Cela lui était impossible, pour la bonne raison que jamais, jamais Snape ne lui avait menti. Il ne commencerait pas maintenant.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans la mort de son vieux maître. Il l'avait bel et bien contraint à boire une potion empoisonnée malgré ses supplications. Il l'avait fait pour obéir à la promesse inviolable, et il s'était haï pour cela. Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait ressenti n'était pas si éloigné de ce qu'avait vécu Snape…

Dans son état d'esprit, il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur le cours de Défense. Remus le regardait en fronçant les sourcils depuis un moment pour finalement l'interpeller :

- Harry, je me doute que ce cours doit sembler ridicule à celui qui a vaincu Voldemort. Je vous prierais cependant d'être attentif. Il vous reste quand même quelques petites choses à apprendre…

Harry rougit d'indignation devant l'injustice de ce reproche. Il faillit réagir avec véhémence… mais c'était Remus. Alors il garda le silence, quitte à passer pour imbu de lui-même auprès des autres. Ron lui donna un coup de coude en signe de sympathie.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs, Ron demanda :

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? marmonna Harry, les nerfs encore à vif.

- Parce que je sais bien que tu ne considères pas le cours de Remus comme indigne de toi, ô grand sorcier !

Harry sourit. Mais il ne répondit pas à la question de Ron. Il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement. Hermione, par chance, détourna la conversation en les bousculant dans sa hâte de courir au cours suivant.

- Du calme, Hermione ! Flitwick ne va pas s'envoler même s'il est léger ! grogna Ron en ramassant ses livres.

- Dépêche-toi au lieu de plaisanter ! Allez les garçons, on perd du temps !

Elle s'éloigna d'eux à grandes enjambées, suivie uniquement par leurs regards. Ron soupira.

- Elle est infernale. Après que tu aies quitté le réfectoire ce matin, elle m'a refait tout un laïus : quelle chance nous avons d'étudier ! Quelle merveille que Poudlard ait réouvert après un an de guerre ! Quelle occasion de finir nos études ! Quelle…

- J'ai compris le message, merci. Elle a raison. Mais c'est quand même dur de se replonger dans les bouquins après tout ce que nous avons traversé.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. En une seconde, ils se remémorèrent les bouffées d'adrénaline, l'excitation, la peur et la victoire finale. L'année, perdue selon Hermione, consacrée à anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas laissé que des traumatismes. Les combats leur avait apporté des moments extraordinaires aussi. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face.

Non, ce n'était pas une année perdue.

Savoir que Ron partageait son sentiment aida Harry à maintenir son attention sur les cours de la journée. Malgré les pensées odieuses qui tourbillonnaient en lui…

Il avait tué Dumbledore. Snape n'avait fait que parachever le travail.

HPHPHPHP

Harry sortit du château, soulagé que le temps clément lui permette de s'aérer près du lac. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la cabane de Hagrid. Celui-ci lui avait apporté une nouvelle vie sur un plateau d'argent, et Harry avait tout pris, le bon comme le mauvais.

Hagrid faisait partie de ceux qui avaient toujours cru à un malentendu : le professeur Snape n'aurait jamais pu faire le moindre mal à Dumbledore. Ce bon géant, naïf et confiant, avait eu raison contre toutes les preuves du contraire. Il avait réussi à faire douter Harry, que la haine aveuglait.

Durant des mois, Harry ne cessa de revivre le jour tragique, de revoir chaque geste, d'entendre chaque parole… Quelque chose lui échappait. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas saisi tout ce qui s'était passé. Il voulait parler à Snape, se retrouver face à lui et exiger des éclaircissements. Il voulait comprendre, à toute force.

Il finit en effet par retrouver Snape, torturé à mort par celui qu'il faisait mine de servir. Harry fut presque pris de panique : Snape ne pouvait pas mourir sans avoir répondu à ses questions ! Il suivit avec inquiétude son lent rétablissement à Sainte-Mangouste, se persuadant qu'il voulait seulement des réponses.

Minerva, une pensine et un flacon de Veritaserum lui apprirent qu'il ne s'agissait pas réellement d'un meurtre. McGonagall le lui annonça avec précaution, comme si elle s'attendait à une explosion de colère ou une avalanche de protestations violentes. Mais Harry prit la nouvelle avec beaucoup de calme.

Personne n'aurait pu le convaincre alors de quitter le chevet de Snape. Il fallait reconnaître que personne n'essaya.

Harry s'assit près du lac. Il rêva un moment au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Curieusement, avec le recul, c'était devenu un bon souvenir. Un des instants où il avait découvert à quel point il aimait être en danger, sentir l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines. La dualité de son existence le laissait un peu étourdi : aimer le danger et ses frissons (il devait l'admettre), et pourtant détester les conséquences tragiques qui affectaient ceux qu'il aimait. Sirius, Bill, Tonks…

Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie par le bruit des pas sur le gravier. Draco marchait vers lui, les mains dans les poches. Mais sa physionomie tendue démentait la nonchalance de son allure.

- Je te dérange ? commença-t-il, le visage crispé.

- Non, mentit Harry.

Il devait être « gentil ». C'est ce que tout le monde attendait de lui.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une mauvaise journée.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Je t'observe depuis ce matin.

Harry l'enveloppa d'un regard surpris. Draco ne baissa pas les yeux. Les deux anciens ennemis, immobiles, semblaient se mesurer du regard. Harry haussa les épaules et détourna la tête vers le lac.

- Petite baisse de moral, concéda-t-il. Même si tu dois penser que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense. Tu as traversé des épreuves que personne ne peut imaginer.

- Ah oui ? Tu ne vas pas me jeter au visage que je ne suis qu'un sorcier minable qui a eu la chance d'être plongé dans un chaudron de _Felix felicis_ ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça que tu te sens ? répliqua Draco. Eh bien non, je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu. Tu es un sorcier surdoué, heureusement pour nous tous.

Harry faillit se décrocher la mâchoire de stupéfaction. Pourtant le Serpentard semblait d'une absolue sincérité et Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait enduré pour raisonner ainsi. Il ébaucha un sourire.

- Je n'aurais pas cru entendre ça un jour. Je devrais te remercier.

- Non, c'est à moi de te remercier, répondit Draco en secouant la tête. En nous débarrassant du Mage Noir, tu as sauvé beaucoup de vies, dont la mienne. Je serais idiot de ne pas le voir…

Après un court silence, il reprit :

- Me permets-tu de faire quelque chose que j'aurais dû depuis longtemps ?

Harry hocha la tête. Draco planta son regard dans le sien. Harry resta la gorge nouée. Draco lui tendit la main.

La vue de cette paume ouverte donna un étrange frisson à Harry, qu'il ne sut pas interpréter. Il prit la main et la serra. Le contact dura un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Embarrassé, Harry lâcha Draco et recula. Les yeux bleu acier qui le scrutaient ajoutèrent à son malaise. Draco sembla s'en rendre compte ; il dit tranquillement :

- A plus tard, Harry.

Il tourna les talons, laissant le Gryffondor pas tout à fait revenu de sa surprise.

HPHPHPHP

Après avoir un peu tergiversé, Harry revint frapper à la porte de Snape.

Elle s'ouvrit tout de suite, comme d'ordinaire, et Harry fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. Le salon était désert. Il se rendit alors dans la chambre. Snape était assis dans son lit et s'absorbait dans sa lecture. Il ne fit aucun mouvement à l'arrivée de Harry.

Le garçon garda le silence. Il avait décidé de revenir parce qu'il y était irrésistiblement poussé, mais il ne savait que dire. Sa perception des choses avait été bouleversée depuis la veille.

Snape leva finalement les yeux sur Harry mais ne dit rien. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment. Snape céda le premier.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous reveniez, Potter.

- Pourtant vous ne m'avez pas fermé votre porte, monsieur.

- Je ne le croyais pas nécessaire.

- Si ma présence vous ennuie tant que ça, marmonna Harry, les dents serrées, je peux toujours…

- Prenez donc une chaise, vous avez l'air épuisé.

Harry contrôla son énervement et obtempéra. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Face à Snape, cela pouvait conduire au désastre.

Il s'aperçut alors que l'homme avait l'air exténué. Ses traits étaient marqués, ses cernes plus mauves que les jours précédents. Sans compter qu'il ne s'était pas levé.

Harry s'inquiéta :

- Ca ne va pas, monsieur ? Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

Snape émit un grognement méprisant et évacua le sujet d'un revers de la main.

- Après notre dernière conversation, je ne pensais pas vous revoir. J'étais persuadé que vous souhaiteriez par-dessus tout vous tenir à mille lieues de moi.

- Ca n'a pas été facile de revenir, avoua Harry. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- C'est moi qui ait tué Dumbledore, c'est bien ce que vous avez dit ?

- Le poison l'aurait tué, pas vous, précisa Snape en crispant ses mains sur les draps.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous achevé ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Ce geste faisait de vous un meurtrier.

- Albus me l'a demandé. Je devrais dire qu'il l'a exigé de notre amitié, par Legilimencie, lorsque nous étions face à face…

Harry se rappela les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les deux hommes s'étaient regardé dans un silence tendu.

- … Albus ne voulait pas vous laisser ce fardeau supplémentaire sur les épaules. Il serait furieux contre moi en ce moment.

Snape fuyait son regard, tête un peu basse et main se massant le front. Harry sentit de nouveau un étau comprimer sa poitrine mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec Dumbledore.

- Vous l'avez tué pour m'épargner la culpabilité ?

- A sa demande, répondit vivement le professeur. Ce n'était que justice, après qu'il vous ait contraint à lui faire avaler le poison.

Les deux sorciers demeurèrent silencieux un moment, se remémorant ce jour affreux, partageant leur peine.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous le dire, soupira Snape. J'ai perdu tout sang-froid en vous entendant chanter mes louanges.

Harry esquissa une grimace. Il connaissait assez bien l'ancien Mangemort, à présent, pour interpréter cette phrase comme une demande de pardon. Cédant à une impulsion qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs semaines, il saisit la main de Snape et la pressa brièvement.

- Vous avez bien fait. J'en ai plus qu'assez que tout le monde me cache la vérité pour mon bien !

Snape le regarda avec une visible stupéfaction. Après une seconde, il retira sa main. Puis il s'agita sur le lit, repoussant les couvertures.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je me lève, Potter. Je suis resté suffisamment alité ces derniers mois.

D'un bond, Harry fut à ses côtés, prêt à aider si besoin. Mais Snape ne daigna pas vaciller. Il demeura debout, les pieds plantés fermement sur le sol, semblant retrouver des sensations oubliées. Il avait l'air bien mieux, subitement.

- Pas d'imprudence, hein ? s'inquiéta tout de même Harry. Vous n'avez jamais tenu debout plus de quelques minutes…

- Cette fois sera différente.

L'homme fit quelques pas prudents jusqu'à son armoire. Il l'ouvrit et tendit la main vers sa cape.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend encore ?

- J'ai l'intention de sortir. Je ne supporte plus d'être confiné ici comme si j'étais à Azkaban !

- Vous ne savez pas y aller doucement. _Accio_ cape !… Je vous accompagne, dit Harry en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Harry lui prit le bras et l'aida à gagner la sortie de ses appartements.

L'air sec les piqua. Mais Snape n'en avait cure. Il respirait profondément, avalant de grandes goulées d'air, et ne semblait pas se rassasier de la vue des jardins de Poudlard. Harry tenta de dissimuler sa satisfaction. Snape se rétablissait, cette fois il en était sûr.

Snape qui avait tué Dumbledore pour lui épargner l'horreur de ses propres actes…

Harry soutint Snape plus franchement. Le professeur se laissa faire sans remarques sarcastiques, sentant certainement qu'il n'avait pas recouvré toutes ses forces. Arrivé en bordure de la terrasse, Harry se plaça devant lui pour le protéger du vent.

Snape s'apprêta à lui parler… et s'interrompit. Draco venait de les rejoindre.

- Professeur ! Comme je suis heureux de vous voir dehors !

- Merci, Draco.

Celui-ci avait tourné les yeux vers Harry, sur l'épaule duquel reposait la main de Snape. Il eut une expression déconcertée.

- Comme vous voyez, monsieur Potter s'est proposé comme canne et je n'ai même pas eu à le métamorphoser.

Harry lui adressa une grimace ; Snape répondit par un rictus.

- C'est plaisant de vous voir si complices, déclara Draco d'une voix très neutre.

- Oui, tout arrive ! rétorqua Harry, un peu hérissé par cette remarque.

- Mais ce n'est pas un reproche, assura Draco. Je suis heureux de voir deux amis cesser leurs conflits.

Le mot « amis » lui fit grincer des dents, mais Harry ne protesta pas. Il devait montrer la clémence du vainqueur, bla bla bla. Finalement Snape et Draco étaient dans des situations un peu similaires…

Oh non, se dit-il aussitôt, ça n'a rien à voir !

- Je venais te demander une faveur, Harry, commença Draco. J'aurais bien besoin de ton aide en Défense.

- La formation de Mangemort ne t'a pas suffi ? lança Harry avant de réfléchir.

- Monsieur Malefoy vous dirait qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'accéder au cours le plus avancé, répliqua Snape d'un ton cinglant.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il se retrouvait contraint de présenter ses excuses alors que son côté mesquin n'en avait aucune envie.

- Je suis désolé, Draco, ça m'a échappé.

- Laisse tomber, fit le Serpentard d'un air faussement décontracté qui lui allait fort mal. Alors tu m'aides ?

Serpentard, oui, et pas pour rien ! Il venait de ravaler sa fierté pour acculer son adversaire, lequel se trouvait joliment coincé.

- Je t'aide, répondit Harry à contrecoeur.

Draco lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. Mais plus que tout, l'expression approbatrice de Snape le paya de sa peine.

_(à suivre)_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! Voici la suite, en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus... Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, qui me motivent beaucoup ! Je suis très inquiète pour cette fic, beaucoup plus que pour les autres que j'ai postées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Blackhaired Kitty m' a inquiétée en me disant qu'elle n'avait pas reçu ma "review reply". Si vous ne l'avez pas reçue, pour le chapitre 1 ou le 2, sachez bien que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, et que je suis profondément désolée si mes remerciements (et mes remarques hautement comiques, ah !) ne vous sont pas parvenues...

J'espère que vous savez que vos reviews me touchent énormément !

* * *

**Sous la peau**

**Chapitre 3**

Faire de la magie sans baguette, songeait Harry avec mauvaise foi. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait, il n'était qu'un enfant et ne savait même pas comment il avait fait… à la grande frayeur des Dursleys. Mais il oubliait qu'il avait eu un mal de chien à reproduire cet exploit.

Le sort que Draco tentait de lancer demeurait mystérieux car rien ne se produisait. Harry eut un sourire en coin. Draco le vit.

- Dis donc, tu me cherches, Potter ? menaça-t-il d'une voix aiguë et menaçante.

Il y eut soudain dans ses yeux un tel éclair de folie que Harry recula et esquissa le geste de saisir sa baguette. Mais la lueur inquiétante disparut aussitôt. Il n'y eut plus qu'un Draco conciliant, comme à son habitude.

- Excuse-moi, je suis stressé. Je n'y arrive pas.

- Ca viendra. J'ai eu du mal au démarrage…

Pourquoi ces banals mots d'encouragement avaient-ils tant de mal à sortir ? Draco n'était plus la petite ordure qu'il haïssait. La guerre l'avait changé ; Hermione le répétait, Snape aussi. Pourquoi n'y croyait-il qu'à moitié ?

- Tu parles ! Tu es le meilleur de l'école en Défense. Tu maîtrises le Patronus depuis une éternité, protesta Draco avec un sourire crispé. L'examinateur des BUSE t'a mis un Optimal grâce à ça !

- Remus me l'avait enseigné pour repousser les Détraqueurs. A ma place aussi, tu l'aurais appris drôlement vite !

- Ne joue pas les modestes. Tu es un sorcier puissant. Tout le monde le sait. Tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras de ta vie.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise devant ces compliments. Parce qu'ils venaient de Draco ? Parce que Draco était dans une situation opposée à la sienne ? Il n'en savait rien.

- Tu sais, je te suis très reconnaissant de ton aide, reprit le Serpentard.

La voix douce arracha à Harry un frisson de déplaisir, comme un son trop aigu qui agresse les tympans.

- Refais un essai, dit-il froidement. Je voudrais passer voir Snape, après.

- C'est bien, tout ce que tu fais pour lui. Il a quand même été un Mangemort.

- Toi aussi.

- Je n'ai jamais été considéré comme un loyal serviteur ! Lui si. Et il a tué Dumbledore.

- Snape est resté du côté de l'Ordre du Phénix, même si ça m'a arraché les tripes de le reconnaître au début. Toi, quand tu as failli le tuer, c'était pour Voldemort. Excuse-moi de te dire que ce n'est pas pareil !

Draco rougit violemment et lui glissa un regard mauvais. Harry le fusilla du regard en réponse. Draco céda le premier.

- Je suis désolé. Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas… Voldemort avait menacé ma mère.

- Je sais.

- J'ai quand même appris beaucoup de choses chez les Mangemorts, fanfaronna soudain Draco. Des choses qui te surprendraient ! Je pourrais même en remontrer à Snape en Potions !

- Je te crois, répliqua Harry.

Il s'efforça de ravaler sa colère et de changer de sujet. Celui-là était trop miné. Il reprit ses explications sur la concentration nécessaire pour lancer un sort par la force seule de l'esprit. Le sort avait besoin de se nourrir d'une volonté profondément enracinée, pas d'une envie fugace. Il n'était pas un mauvais professeur. Ses amis de l'AD pouvaient l'attester.

Mais Draco n'avait pas une volonté de fer. Il avait toujours été faible. Et les deux années qui venaient de s'écouler avaient chamboulé sa vie. Le garçon n'avait dû sa réintégration qu'au soutien de McGonagall. Il pouvait légitimement s'interroger sur son avenir.

Harry le savait. C'était bien pour cela qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce, pour lui venir en aide. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa montre pendant que l'autre faisait une énième tentative de magie sans baguette.

HPHPHPHP

Chaque jour, Harry aidait Snape à faire quelques pas dans les jardins de Poudlard. Ces petites sorties étaient bonnes pour sa rééducation musculaire, après plusieurs mois d'immobilité, mais elles le laissaient épuisé. Son rétablissement complet prendrait du temps. Et serait-il réellement complet ?

Snape se laissa tomber sur un banc avec un soupir et se hâta de lâcher Harry. Celui-ci sentait fort bien que son ancien professeur détestait être aidé, comme il détestait être faible. Il devinait pourquoi les médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste avaient prié McGonagall de le reprendre : ils ne le supportaient plus !

Snape se passa la main sur le front d'un air de dépit.

- Vous reprenez des forces, assura tranquillement Harry. Mais ça ne viendra jamais aussi vite que vous l'espérez.

- Merci, docteur.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant la sécheresse du ton.

- Evitez de me rembarrer. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider, mais si vous me mettez en fuite, vous vous retrouverez seul comme un nigaud. Personne d'autre que moi ne supportera vos sautes d'humeur.

Snape vira au rouge brique, mais parvint à se contenir.

- Auriez-vous la présomption de vous croire indispensable ? Je suis persuadé que monsieur Malefoy vous remplacerait avantageusement.

Cette dernière phrase eut le don de dissiper la belle assurance de Harry. Il se crut presque de retour en cours de Potions, où Draco était outrageusement favorisé. La rage lui tordit le ventre.

- Vous pensez encore que Malefoy est le meilleur en tout ? Heureusement qu'on ne l'a pas attendu pour lutter contre Voldemort, parce que le serpent serait Ministre de la magie à l'heure qu'il est ! Il ne sera pas plus efficace comme garde-malade.

- Je n'ai nul besoin de garde-malade, Potter. Vous avez pris l'initiative de vous imposer ce rôle.

La voix de Snape était relativement conciliante, comme s'il prenait conscience que Harry était bouleversé.

- Je m'impose ? répéta Harry, encore plus furieux. Très bien, je ne vous encombrerai pas davantage. Allez donc vous adresser à la fouine ! Il vous dira « Oui, professeur » toute la journée, il sera toujours d'accord avec vous et vous vous emmerderez comme un rat mort !

Il se détourna mais une main ferme le retint par le poignet.

- Restez, Harry. Je vous prie.

La voix cinglante, impérieuse, démentait presque la requête. Harry, le cœur en ébullition, choisit d'écouter les paroles plus que le ton. Il resta.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire fuir, énonça Snape en choisissant ses mots.

- Je ne veux pas fuir. Je ne veux pas non plus que Malefoy me remplace.

- Aucune chance.

Le temps alors sembla se figer. Harry avait soudain très chaud ; il lui semblait avoir rougi de la tête aux pieds. Il regardait les yeux de Snape sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Il entendait presque sa petite voix le presser : « Vas-y. Vas-y. »

Mais il hésitait, demeurait paralysé, frémissait. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien interprété la curieuse émotion qui le traversait. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment…

L'expression de Snape montrait une telle intensité qu'elle lui tira des frissons. Le visage émacié, comme tendu par une rage intérieure, les mâchoires serrées, tout indiquait qu'il était affecté par le même trouble.

Harry fit un pas en avant. Emerveillé de sa propre audace, il posa sa main sur la joue de Snape.

Instantanément, les yeux noirs s'agrandirent, alarmés. Snape s'adossa au banc, échappant au contact. Comme si la main de Harry l'avait brûlé.

Harry se sentit en plein désarroi. S'était-il trompé ? Pourtant non, il était sûr…

- Monsieur…

- Harry…

Ils avaient parlé en même temps. Snape reprit la parole avec autorité.

- Je crois que vous méprenez votre dévouement pour tout autre chose. Heureusement pour vous, je suis trop vieux pour m'abuser sur vos réels sentiments.

Harry commença à protester vivement. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait… Quoiqu'à la réflexion… Snape l'interrompit en levant une main impérieuse.

- Vous me dites que vous savez ce que vous voulez. Cependant, votre supposée attirance pour moi vient seulement de vous apparaître, il y a une minute.

L'honnêteté força Harry à admettre la véracité de cette remarque, par un silence. Mais il reprit bravement :

- Je viens juste de le réaliser. Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est imaginaire.

- Croyez-vous, Potter ? Je suis accoutumé à votre imagination débridée, à votre goût pour les défis. Laissez-moi donc en-dehors de vos illusions adolescentes. Je suis fatigué.

Les paroles étaient dures et le cinglaient comme une cravache. Mais Harry vit surtout l'air las de Snape. Celui-ci était profondément blessé, pas seulement par Voldemort, mais par son passé tout entier. Il considérait ses relations avec quiconque avec une grande méfiance.

Combien de temps lui avait-il fallu pour accepter Harry près de lui ? Pour croire qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal, qu'il ne cherchait pas à se venger mais à comprendre ?

Des mois.

- Ce ne sont pas des illusions ! lança Harry, véhément. Avec tout ce que j'ai vécu moi-même, je…

- Epargnez-moi le couplet sur votre enfance volée, merci infiniment. Cela ne modifie en rien le fait que je sois un objet inapproprié pour votre affection. Outre le fait que j'ai l'âge d'être votre père, je n'ai pas d'avenir…

- Bien sûr que si ! Je sais que vous êtes encore sous le coup de ce qui vous est arrivé. Mais vous ne devriez pas vous détourner du monde. Vous n'êtes pas vieux et vous avez un avenir, quoique vous en pensiez. Vous êtes exactement ce que je veux.

Snape inclina la tête en arrière pour rire désagréablement. Il regarda Harry avec une expression condescendante.

- Ce que vous voulez, pour votre caprice, n'est rien moins qu'un être humain ! Puisque vous avez passé l'âge des peluches et des vifs d'or, il vous faut un autre jouet. Je constate que vous êtes toujours un gamin imbu de lui-même. Le monde entier ne tourne pas autour de vous. Ce que vous voulez n'a aucune importance à mes yeux.

Harry sursauta, profondément blessé. Soudain, Snape lui apparut à nouveau comme le professeur détesté, l'homme cruel et insensible. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas battre en retraite immédiatement. Il put maîtriser sa peine et sa colère suffisamment pour glisser froidement :

- Au revoir, monsieur.

Et il reprit le chemin du château. Snape n'aurait qu'à appeler la fouine pour l'aider à regagner sa chambre.

HPHPHPHP

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la salle commune avec rage. Il venait de se prendre virtuellement une gifle retentissante.

Au moment où il venait de mettre un nom sur ce qui le poussait vers Snape. Bien joué, Harry.

Peut-être le professeur avait-il raison. Peut-être s'était-il emballé, avait-il foncé tête baissée. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

S'il n'avait fait que se bercer d'illusions, il ferait mieux dorénavant de se tenir à distance de Snape. S'il cessait de le voir, cessait de lui venir en aide, il pourrait effacer son coup de cœur pour lui.

Mais cette idée lui était insupportable.

Harry ôta sa cape et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un geste furieux.

Hermione s'arracha à son livre pour l'interroger :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Harry soupira sans répondre. Ron aussi posa sur lui un regard intrigué.

- Oui, dis-nous ce qu'il y a…

Harry réfléchit très vite. Il brûlait d'envie de se confier, mais pas d'entendre des exclamations horrifiées et des remises en question de sa santé mentale.

- Tu peux tout nous dire, assura Hermione.

- Tout, vraiment ? ironisa Harry. Même si c'est un truc qui va vous faire hurler de dégoût ?

- Quoi, Hagrid sort avec Trelawney !! s'exclama Ron avec horreur avant de reprendre son expression placide : Allez, crache le morceau ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions de grands sensibles…

Harry prit sa baguette pour un sort de Silence, puis une profonde inspiration et lâcha :

- J'ai fait des avances à Snape, qui m'a envoyé bouler.

Il y eut un grand silence, comme Harry s'y attendait. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent.

- On se demandait si tu te lancerais un jour, remarqua la jeune fille en regardant ses ongles. Moi je pensais que tu attendrais un peu plus longtemps.

- Co… Comment ça ? Vous saviez que j'allais… ? Mais comment, alors que moi-même je ne le savais pas ce matin !

Hermione agita les mains d'un air exaspéré.

- Oh, voyons… Tu n'as pas lâché la main de Snape depuis sa blessure. Tu vas le voir tous les jours. Tu ne parles que de lui. Tu es prêt à mordre ce pauvre Draco dès qu'il a le malheur de l'approcher. Nul besoin de sortir de l'académie des Aurors…

- Elle a raison, ajouta Ron, l'air mi-agacé, mi-résigné. Franchement, je n'y aurais jamais cru… Mais même pour moi, c'était très clair.

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Clair pour tout le monde, sauf pour lui. Etait-il vraiment si aveugle ? Cette conversation lui ouvrait soudain une autre perspective : si ses sentiments avaient été percés à jour, cela signifiait qu'ils existaient vraiment. Ils n'étaient pas qu'une illusion d'adolescent, comme avait prétendu Snape.

Cette pensée le ramena à la dure réalité. Snape n'en voulait pas, de ses sentiments.

- Il m'a dit que ce que je ressentais, il s'en tamponnait avec une batte de Quidditch.

- Je doute fort qu'il t'ait sorti ça tel quel, sourit Hermione.

- Exact. Mais je te prie de croire que l'idée y était !

Ron avait les mains dans les poches et hochait pensivement la tête.

- Ben, tu lui as peut-être fait peur. Si tu es aussi doué avec les mecs que tu ne l'étais avec les filles…

Harry le fusilla du regard.

- Ron a raison, souligna Hermione. Même s'il ressent, hum, quelque chose, il n'est pas du genre à se laisser aller.

- Je parie là-dessus. C'est quelqu'un qui doit refouler tout ce qu'il ressent comme une faiblesse, continua Ron avec une sagesse inattendue. Surtout si c'est toi.

- Ron a raison. Ce ne sont pas les arguments qui manquent.

Harry leva la main pour lui signifier qu'il voyait fort bien de quoi elle parlait.

- Si tu y tiens vraiment, va falloir y aller doucement, poursuivit Ron. D'un autre côté, peut-être ferais-tu mieux de t'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu aurais une vie plus facile.

- Ron a raison.

- Tu veux bien arrêter avec tes « Ron a raison » ? grogna Harry. Vous croyez que ça se contrôle ? Si ça se contrôlait, vous seriez encore ensemble, vous deux !

Ron et Hermione se renfrognèrent immédiatement. Harry regretta son coup bas. Il s'était réjoui de leur liaison, l'année dernière, mais elle avait duré à peine quelques semaines. Ron et Hermione étaient d'excellents amis, mais avaient échoué à former un couple. L'amour était bien plus compliqué que ça.

- Pardon, soupira Harry. Il me rend dingue et je dis n'importe quoi. Je suis désolé.

Hermione reprit des couleurs et esquissa un sourire.

- C'est vrai, tu es dingue. Ce n'est pas nouveau.

Tous les trois restèrent silencieux un moment. Le monde de la sorcellerie les considérait comme des héros. Mais eux savaient qu'ils étaient encore jeunes, avec des soucis superficiels, ridicules, qui leur arrachaient pourtant le cœur.

Seamus rompit ce moment pénible en s'approchant.

- Malefoy est derrière la porte. La Grosse Dame refuse de le laisser entrer. Il dit qu'il vient voir Hermione.

Celle-ci lissa inconsciemment ses cheveux en se levant prestement.

- Oui, je dois l'aider en Transfiguration.

- Décidément, il mendie de l'aide dans toutes les matières ! maugréa Harry.

- Harry ! Tu ne vas quand même pas lui reprocher de reconnaître ses lacunes, s'écria Hermione. Il montre beaucoup de courage en piétinant son orgueil pour demander de l'aide.

C'était indéniable. Surtout l'aide de Hermione. Et elle-même piétinait sa mémoire en oubliant comment Draco l'avait traitée durant six ans… Harry garda le silence. Après tout, lui aussi oubliait volontiers la manière dont Snape l'avait traité par le passé. Il avait une bonne raison : il était amoureux…

Il regarda Hermione aller convaincre la Grosse Dame d'accueillir l'ennemi héréditaire dans la Tour de Gryffondor.

Draco entra, avec l'air pincé de quelqu'un qui ravale ses commentaires désobligeants. Les Gryffondors présents tombèrent aussitôt dans le mutisme le plus complet et le regardèrent avec surprise.

- Draco, tu as bien fait de venir ! claironna Hermione en le prenant par le bras. Là, nous serons bien pour travailler.

Elle le lâcha après l'avoir poussé dans le sofa à côté de Ron. Les autres finirent par détourner les yeux. Les conversations reprirent.

- C'est moi ou la température a brutalement chuté ? demanda Draco en pinçant les lèvres.

- C'est toi, répliquèrent en chœur Ron et Harry, avant de s'esclaffer.

- Ne les écoute pas, intervint Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu veux tout savoir, nous étions en train d'évoquer les déboires sentimentaux de Harry.

Cela eut le don de faire s'étrangler le garçon concerné alors que le rire de Ron s'amplifiait.

- Des déboires sentimentaux ? s'enquit Draco, la voix un peu sourde.

- Hermione…, prévint Harry.

- Elle a raison, lança Ron, hilare. Tu t'es déclaré et tu t'es fait envoyer sur les roses. Rien d'autre à dire…

Le rire incontrôlable de Ron gagna Hermione. Ils se tenaient les côtes sur le canapé, alors que Draco seul gardait son sérieux. Comme il semblait n'y avoir de choix qu'entre l'hilarité de ses amis et l'air glacé de Draco, Harry se mit finalement à rire.

_(à suivre)_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci infiniment pour vos encouragements ! Ils me touchent beaucoup !

J'espère que le système "Reply" a fonctionné et que j'ai bien répondu à tout le monde. Merci aux anonymes que je ne peux pas contacter ! Vos reviews me font très plaisir !

* * *

**Sous la peau**Chapitre 4 

Harry était blessé de l'attitude de Snape, même si ses arguments pour le repousser n'étaient pas dénués de raison. Il n'alla pas lui rendre sa visite habituelle avant les cours. Il espérait le punir, se faire regretter. Mais la punition fut pour lui : ne pas le voir lui manqua atrocement. Il pensa à lui toute la journée alors que les heures se traînaient lamentablement.

A la fin du dernier cours, n'en pouvant plus, il courut jusqu'aux cachots.

Il fut très désappointé de constater que Snape n'était pas seul. Draco était assis sur le fauteuil en vis-à-vis.

- Potter, salua vaguement l'ancien professeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

- Pourquoi, monsieur ? répliqua Harry, les dents serrées. Je passe tous les jours. Cela n'a rien de bizarre.

Il espérait que Snape n'évoquerait pas leur entretien de la veille devant Draco. Celui-ci n'avait nul besoin de savoir que Snape était celui qui l'avait envoyé sur les roses.

- Je vais vous laisser…, marmonna Draco sans bouger d'un millimètre.

Le menton posé sur sa main, Snape regardait Harry, qui ne cillait pas. Leur immobilité s'éternisa. Alors Draco se leva finalement et prit congé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Harry dès que le blond eut refermé la porte derrière lui.

- Draco m'a préparé lui-même du thé et m'a fait l'honneur d'en boire avec moi. Avez-vous quelque chose à redire à cela, Potter ?

Le ton était volontairement provocateur. Harry puisa dans toutes ses réserves de patience. S'il voulait impressionner Snape par sa maturité, ce n'était pas le moment de trépigner comme un gosse capricieux.

- Rien, monsieur. C'est parfait que Draco se rende utile, pour une fois.

- C'est plus que cela, me semble-t-il. Nous étions très proches lorsque nous étions en fuite, l'an passé…

Cette remarque revenait à agiter un chiffon rouge devant un taureau furieux. Les narines de Harry palpitèrent.

- C'est bien. Vous avez dû le torcher souvent. Il devait se faire dessus en pensant à la punition de Tonton Voldy, non ?

- Vous êtes un sale petit con arrogant, Potter.

Et Snape éclata de rire.

Après une seconde de silence déconcerté, Harry l'imita. Il sentait que l'amusement du professeur était sincère et ne s'exerçait pas à ses dépens.

- Vous êtes d'attaque pour sortir ? lui proposa-t-il.

- Vous désirez encore m'aider ? s'étonna Snape, recouvrant son sérieux.

- Evidemment.

Harry n'ajouta pas qu'il lui faudrait plus qu'un refus pour renoncer. Il se contenta de lui prendre le bras pour l'aider à se lever.

Snape allait mieux, indéniablement. Ses gestes retrouvaient un peu de leur tranchant. Il avait même décidé de se lancer dans une entreprise que Harry jugeait prématurée : le tour du lac.

- Vous exagérez, maugréa Harry. Vous allez mieux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire tout de suite un marathon.

- Cessez de jouer les mères poules. Vous me rappelez…

Snape s'interrompit. Harry comprit cependant fort bien : il lui rappelait Albus.

Harry baissa la tête. Même s'il avait fait son deuil du vieux sorcier, apprendre qu'il était responsable de sa mort l'avait secoué. Il se demanda à quel degré Snape lui en tenait rigueur.

Snape dit d'un ton bourru :

- Cessez de faire cette tête, Potter. Albus vous a contraint à lui faire avaler cette mixture. Ils avait très bien quelles seraient les conséquences. Il a choisi sa mort. Ne chargez pas votre conscience d'un fardeau injustifié.

Harry voulut parler, mais sa gorge serrée l'en empêcha. Il détourna le visage.

- Aidez-moi à marcher, continua Snape avec sécheresse. Vous vous lamenterez sur votre sort plus tard.

La diversion réussit. Harry avait à présent très envie de provoquer une autre mort. Il crispa la main sur le bras de son ancien professeur. Mais il reprit la marche sans autre commentaire.

- Comment se passent vos cours ? demanda Snape.

- Bien, éluda Harry.

- Et ceux que vous donnez à Malefoy ?

Harry s'arrêta. Snape eut un sourire en coin.

- C'est une question rhétorique. Je sais que tout se passe à merveille. Draco est très élogieux envers vous.

Harry, flatté, eut une pensée reconnaissante pour Malefoy. Snape poursuivit :

- Je vous remercie de lui apporter votre soutien. Je suis persuadé qu'il fera de grandes choses. Ce serait fort dommageable qu'il soit privé de son avenir pour des erreurs de jeunesse.

- C'est drôle, cette remarque pourrait s'appliquer à vous.

- A la différence que je suis vieux, Potter. Mes perspectives d'avenir n'existent plus.

- Vous n'êtes pas… Bon sang, combien de fois devrais-je le dire ? Vous n'êtes pas vieux ! Vous avez un avenir !

- Ce n'est pas l'avis du monde qui m'entoure.

- Quoi ? L'avis de qui ?

- J'ai quelques démêlées avec le crétin hypertrophié qui vous a remis votre médaille.

- Vous voulez m'en parler ? J'y peux sûrement quelque chose ?

- Non. A vos deux questions.

Snape chancela soudain et serait tombé si Harry ne l'avait pas retenu. Celui-ci poussa l'audace jusqu'à lui tapoter le dos.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû faire un tel effort, je le savais bien. Vous êtes encore en convalescence.

- Cessez vos récriminations ou je vous jette dans le lac.

Harry le prit fermement par les épaules.

- Accrochez-vous.

Il transplana jusqu'aux cachots. Lorsqu'ils se matérialisèrent dans le couloir, Snape avait un air stupéfait.

- Comment avez-vous… ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas sorcier si j'ose dire. Pour transplaner à Poudlard, il suffit de connecter sa magie aux barrières. C'est bien ce que Dumbledore faisait ?

Snape le regarda comme s'il était Salazar Serpentard réincarné.

- Allez vous reposer, dit gentiment Harry. Demain nous referons une petite marche.

- Vous êtes un garde-malade lamentable, monsieur Potter. J'espère que vous n'envisagez pas de devenir médicomage. A demain.

La porte se referma au nez de Harry.

Celui-ci ne put se retenir de sourire. Il avait bien fait de ne pas obéir à son orgueil blessé et de revenir. Snape était content de le voir, ça se voyait. Il arrivait bien à le convaincre de profiter de l'instant présent. Une once de _Carpe diem_ et ils pourraient former un couple, Harry en était sûr… Le cœur réchauffé, le garçon regagna son dortoir. Il était d'humeur à se plonger dans son travail personnel, cette fois. Il était même d'humeur à s'intéresser à son avenir.

HPHPHPHP

Harry était intrigué par l'allusion de Snape à ses ennuis avec le Ministre de la magie. Il demanda à Hermione, Miss-j'épluche-la-presse, si elle était au courant de quelque chose. Mais elle secoua la tête.

- Franchement, Snape ne fait pas la « une ». Ni même la dernière page. Après la guerre, nous sommes en pleine reconstruction. Snape n'est pas la préoccupation numéro un !

- Il est quand même la tête de turc numéro un de Scrimgeour !

- Si tu le dis.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ? Tu es de mauvais poil ?

- Je ne suis pas de mauvais poil ! On croirait que j'ai la science infuse, tout le monde vient me demander ce que je sais sur ceci ou sur cela ! Pour la reconnaissance que j'en obtiens… Alors, excuse-moi Harry, mais débrouille-toi !

Elle monta la voix sur les derniers mots. Tous les Gryffondors cessèrent leurs conversations pour la regarder. Elles e leva de table et quitta le réfectoire à grandes enjambées. Harry vit que Draco la regardait, impassible.

Il décida d'aller voir McGonagall. La directrice lui avait promis que la porte de son bureau serait toujours ouverte pour lui. De manière plus terre-à-terre, il se heurta à l'obstacle du mot de passe et aux gargouilles récalcitrantes. Il attendit quarante-cinq minutes au bas de l'escalier avant que l'Ecossaise ne se montre. Elle parut surprise de sa présence et réticente à le laisser entrer. Mais d'un signe de tête, elle lui fit signe de monter. Elle alluma quelques bougies, qui projetèrent des lueurs plus sinistres qu'accueillantes. Elle se laissa lentement glisser sur le fauteuil et lui caressa le bras d'un geste machinal. Elle avait adopté certains des gestes de son prédécesseur.

- Eh bien, monsieur Potter. Que puis-je pour vous ?

Leur proximité au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas rendu McGonagall moins formelle. Harry regrettait la cordialité de Dumbledore, même s'il s'en servait pour mieux manipuler les gens. Il regrettait aussi la franche colère qu'elle avait déployée face à Dolorès Ombrage en 5e année : « J'aiderai Potter à devenir auror, quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! » Elle était pleine d'énergie, alors.

- Je veux savoir si un danger pèse sur le professeur Snape.

- Cela ne vous regarde en rien, cependant.

Harry soutint son regard. Si elle savait… Mais elle n'avait pas l'art de deviner les sentiments d'autrui. Il n'y avait pas d'étincelle malicieuse dans ses prunelles. Son visage reflétait seulement la plus profonde lassitude.

- S'il a des ennuis, je veux l'aider. S'il y a la moindre chance que mon influence sur le ministre…

- Vous vous abusez, monsieur Potter. Le ministre n'a plus besoin de vous. Vous n'êtes donc plus rien.

- J'ai encore de la popularité, madame.

- Au sein de cette école, certainement. Peut-être aussi dans le Chemin de Traverse. On vous y encenserait avec de brèves louanges. Mais ne vous bercez pas d'illusions : votre nom suscite de la reconnaissance, mais la population a déjà tourné la page. Elle ne veut déjà plus qu'on lui parle de la guerre et de ses horreurs. Rappelez-vous de Winston Churchill et de Charles de Gaulle : leurs pays respectifs leur devaient la victoire et la liberté. Deux ans après, ils perdaient tous les eux les élections.

Harry digéra difficilement ce laïus. Il ne se flattait pas d'être l'idole des foules, mais il espérait être utile aux autres. Notamment à son ancien professeur de Potions.

- Quel est le problème avec Snape ?

- Le professeur Snape, corrigea la directrice.

- Répondez-moi, je vous en prie !

Après une hésitation et un soupir, McGonagall lâcha :

- Rien qui ne doive vous surprendre. Malgré toutes les précautions prises, le ministre a un dossier sur Severus. Il menace de saisir ses biens malgré l'absence de preuves formelles.

- Sans preuves ? Il peut faire ça ?

- Cela ne le gênera pas beaucoup. L'époque est à l'épuration. Heureusement que vous avez eu l'intelligence de ne pas clamer sur les toits que Snape était l'assassin d'Albus. Scrimgeour vous aurait déjà forcé à témoigner sous Veritaserum.

Harry frissonna d'horreur. Il coula un regard à McGonagall. Elle avait l'air si fatigué, si accablé. Ils étaient beaux, les vainqueurs.

Harry et Minerva se regardèrent tout en restant silencieux. Ils savaient bien qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

HPHPHPHP

Snape était fatigué. Sa convalescence marquait le pas.

- J'en étais sûr, grommela Harry. Vous avez voulu aller trop vite.

- Je vous prierais de garder pour vous votre diagnostic hautement incompétent.

La voix était sèche. Harry rougit de colère. Il laissa Snape s'asseoir face à lui sans proposer son aide. Il remarqua que l'homme vacillait sur ses jambes, mais garda le silence. Il savait bien que ses remarques exaspéraient l'ancien professeur.

Leurs petites sorties quotidiennes étaient suspendues jusqu'à ce que Snape ait recouvré ses forces. Cela navrait Harry mais il se satisfaisait de le rencontrer dans son appartement. Le principal, à ses yeux, était de passer du temps en sa compagnie.

Snape, en revanche, semblait affecté par cette soudaine faiblesse. Du moins c'était ainsi que Harry interprétait son humeur particulièrement aigre. Pire encore, Snape paraissait parfois désorienté, cherchant ses mots, la mémoire défaillante. Ces moments de confusion provoquaient invariablement sa colère.

Harry s'efforçait alors de n'aborder aucun sujet délicat, ni ses sentiments, ni la mort de Dumbledore, ni la situation difficile du cher Draco. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que cela suffisait à son bonheur, parce que c'était faux. Son bonheur aurait besoin d'avancées bien plus significatives. Mais dans l'immédiat, il s'en contenterait.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, monsieur, commença-t-il avec une gaieté qu'il espérait contagieuse.

- Vous quittez Poudlard ?

- Non, ma nouvelle n'est pas bonne à ce point. Je viens vous apprendre que vos livres ont été livrés à Poudlard. McGonagall me l'a dit juste avant que…

- Quels livres ? l'interrompit Snape avec brusquerie.

- Ceux qui étaient chez vous. Vous avez une maison dans le nord de l'Angleterre, paraît-il. Le Ministre veut la saisir, mais MacGonagall a réussi à faire rapatrier vos livres.

Snape avait pâli, lui qui était déjà blafard depuis quelques jours. Son poing s'abattit sur l'accoudoir.

- Quelle stupidité ! jeta-t-il âprement. Mes livres, vraiment ! Qui se soucie de feuilles de papier ? Je ne possède plus rien, pas même un corps en état de marche. Que mes livres aillent brûler en autodafé !

- McGonagall croyait vous faire plaisir…

- Alors qu'elle cesse de me traiter en paria ! Je sais bien pourquoi elle est toujours trop occupée pour me rendre visite. Elle me reproche la mort d'Albus, elle ne peut supporter de me regarder en face…

Harry se recroquevilla. Il n'avait parlé à personne de son rôle ce dernier jour. C'était trop horrible d'imaginer le regard de ses amis, de Minerva… Et c'était Snape qui endurait cela à sa place.

Snape passa sur son front une main qui tremblait.

- Je sens une migraine qui monte. Partez, Potter.

- Vous n'avez pas de potion contre ça ?

- Elle ne marche pas.

- C'est curieux. Vous en avez pris beaucoup, ces temps-ci ? Qui l'a faite, c'est vous ou madame Pomfresh ?

- Potter ! Il est inutile de me rappeler que je ne suis actuellement pas assez valide pour préparer ne fut-ce qu'un thé. Madame Pomfresh a dû se fournir en ingrédients frelatés. Votre babillage m'insupporte réellement. Disparaissez !

Harry se leva, raidi par la colère et la peine mêlées. Il tenta de se dire que c'était la souffrance et la frustration qui faisaient ainsi parler son ancien professeur ; qu'il n'avait rien contre lui ; qu'il irait mieux dès demain.

Il quitta les lieux sans se retourner, refermant la porte brutalement. Il faillit heurter Draco et envoyer à terre le plateau qu'il portait précautionneusement.

- Désolé, bougonna-t-il. Tu lui portes encore son thé ? Un vrai elfe de maison !

Draco lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Snape ne peut pas se préparer son thé tout seul. Il ne tient pas debout et sa magie est trop faible. Si ça me fait plaisir de lui rendre ce service, c'est moi que ça regarde !

- Tu as raison, soupira Harry. Je me suis emporté. Il me rend dingue en ce moment.

- Il est désagréable ?

- Non, ça, c'est quand il va bien.

Draco eut un sourire en coin.

- S'il est comme je pense, pourquoi ne tiens-tu pas tes distances pendant quelque temps ? Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer. Quand il ira mieux, il sera content de te voir.

Harry reconnut la justesse du raisonnement. Mais comment avouer qu'il ne pouvait se passer de ce voir ce vieil aigri, misanthrope et insensible ? Il secoua la tête. C'était désespérant.

HPHPHPHP

Harry ne suspendit pas ses visites. Se lever le matin sans penser qu'il verrait Snape au moins quelques minutes lui était insupportable.

Pourtant il lui fallait du courage. Il se croyait revenu des mois en arrière, quand Snape l'agressait verbalement en permanence. Celui-ci n'allait pas mieux. Il était pâle et faible, ne sortait plus de chez lui, son caractère devenait chaque jour plus irascible et plus dur. Pour Harry, frapper à sa porte était une épreuve pire qu'affronter Voldemort. Car Voldemort n'avait pas le pouvoir de lui briser le cœur.

Un soir que Snape l'avait mis dehors en lui jetant au visage qu'il était bien comme son père, Harry alla s'effondrer sur une chaise de la bibliothèque, à côté de Hermione. Plongée dans sa lecture, elle attendit avant de lui couler un regard de côté et de poser son livre en soupirant.

- Il ne va pas mieux ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il venait de voir madame Pomfresh dans la Réserve ; il bondit jusqu'à elle. Elle sursauta, manquant de laisser choir les deux ouvrages qu'elle tenait.

- Que se passe-t-il vraiment, madame ? Pourquoi le professeur Snape ne guérit-il pas de ses blessures ?

- Je l'ignore, monsieur Potter, finit-elle par répondre après avoir hésité un moment. Elles devaient être plus profondes que l'on ne le croyait au départ…

- Et ces migraines qui ne le quittent plus ? Il se demande si vous faites vos potions correctement !

- Je les fais certainement mieux que vous à ma place, rétorqua madame Pomfresh en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vous permets pas de propager les remarques injustes d'un malade.

Harry secoua la tête avec obstination.

- Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Cette rechute n'est pas normale. Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est victime d'un sort, en plus des séquelles de la guerre ?

L'infirmière crispa les mains sur ses livres. En penchant un peu la tête, Harry lut les titres : « Les sorts sous la peau : maladies progressives et sournoises » et « Blessures ensorcelées et lente agonie ». Il eut un sursaut d'horreur.

- Vous croyez que Voldemort lui a lancé un sort en le torturant ? Qu'il a été envoûté pour mourir à petit feu ?

Madame Pomfresh tenta de l'apaiser :

- Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour se prononcer. Je veux simplement explorer toutes les pistes. Franchement, je vous dirai que je n'y crois pas. Il y a beaucoup d'éléments qui ne collent pas, comme sa convalescence, indéniable jusqu'ici. Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête.

- Alors sa vie n'est pas en danger ?

Elle garda le silence. Harry devint blême.

- Vous allez l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste? Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

- Non. Il est mieux ici, croyez-moi. Il n'a pas que des admirateurs en-dehors de Poudlard…

Avec une moue désabusée, elle s'éloigna, laissant Harry bouleversé. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que Snape pourrait ne pas guérir. Le sorcier avait survécu à la guerre. Comment pourrait-il succomber maintenant qu'il y avait enfin de l'espoir dans l'avenir ?

L'avenir. Harry fit la grimace. Si Snape lui-même avait des soupçons sur son état, cela expliquait son amertume lorsque Harry lui faisait miroiter un avenir radieux…

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par des éclats de voix. Il leva la tête et vit Hermione qui vitupérait contre deux Gryffondors de sixième année.

-… Vous devriez avoir honte de vos préjugés stupides ! Il n'est pas un partisan de Voldemort, alors cessez de parler de lui ainsi !

- Arrête ton char, Granger, l'interrompit l'un des garçons d'une voix traînante. Nous savons très bien à qui nous avons affaire. Il était un Mangemort en puissance dès qu'il a débarqué à Poudlard. Il a retourné sa veste au dernier moment, c'est tout.

Harry crut que les yeux de Hermione allaient jaillir de leurs orbites.

- Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles ! J'espère que…

Avant qu'elle ne profère une malédiction, madame Pince avait jailli comme un diable de sa boîte.

- Miss Granger ! Votre attitude me surprend, pour une Préfète-en-chef ! Il est formellement interdit de vociférer dans cet endroit ! Je vous ordonne de sortir.

Hermione, rouge comme une furie, tourna les talons. Après une hésitation, Harry la suivit.

- De qui parlais-tu ? interrogea-t-il dès qu'ils furent dans l'escalier. De Snape ?

- Non, de Draco.

- Ah… Tu as bien fait.

Hermione passa une main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée.

- Les réactions bornées de certains m'exaspèrent. Je crains que Draco ne soit confronté à ça pendant un long moment. Il n'aura pas une vie facile…

Elle baissa la tête avec accablement. Harry posa une main maladroite sur son épaule. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et demanda :

- Et Snape ?

- Il risque de mourir.

- Oh Harry…

Elle se jeta à son cou.

Des élèves les contournèrent sans faire de commentaire.

_(à suivre)

* * *

Je pars quelques jours en vacances, je vous répondrai à mon retour. Et je posterai le prochain chapitre dans une semaine !_

Vous voulez bien me laisser votre avis ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Je suis navrée pour le retard... J'ai été très occupée. J'ai honte, pardon.

Je veux absolument vous remercier de me lire et de laisser des reviews aussi gentilles. Je suis très touchée ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma petite fic vous plairait autant et ça me remplit de joie !

Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire...

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Draco sortait avec son sempiternel plateau quand il vit Harry s'approcher.

- Désolé. Il ne veut pas te voir.

- Quoi ?

- Il ne se sent pas bien.

- Et c'est une raison pour me renvoyer ? lança Harry avec véhémence.

Draco avait l'air embarrassé et fuyait son regard.

- Je crois qu'il a très mal à la tête. Ne le prends pas personnellement.

- Il a accepté de te voir, toi. Pourquoi pas moi ?

Délibérément, il poussa Draco sur le côté et entra dans le salon. La pièce était vide. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond. Il poussa la porte de la chambre. Snape était allongé, un bras remonté sur le front. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il aboya :

- Potter, de quel droit… ?

- De quel droit ? Je suis inquiet, bon Dieu ! Ce ne sont pas de simples blessures qui provoquent votre état. Il y a forcément autre chose…

- Si vous n'avez que des évidences à formuler, je vous prierais d'aller exercer votre pseudo intelligence ailleurs, jeta Snape, la voix sifflante de colère.

- Je veux vous aider, protesta-t-il mais Snape lui coupa aussitôt la parole.

- Votre attitude est d'un grotesque achevé. Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin qui se croit tout-puissant parce qu'il a eu la chance d'éliminer un sorcier. Le monde ne vous appartient pas, malgré ce qu'on vous a répété. Je ne veux plus avoir à me répéter : sortez d'ici !

La voix, forcée et rauque, se brisa presque de fureur. Snape, à demi soulevé, retomba sur l'oreiller.

Harry ne bougea pas. Moitié par entêtement, moitié par peur. Snape, après une quinte de toux, émit un long soupir forcé.

- Vous êtes pire à décoller qu'une tique.

- Merci de la comparaison, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire acide, en espérant que l'accès de colère de Snape était passé.

Il regardait son ancien professeur presque désespérément, le suppliant intérieurement : « Ne me repoussez pas, je veux seulement vous aider… »

- Cessez de prendre cet air de cocker battu, jeta Snape.

- Je suis inquiet pour vous et peiné de votre attitude. C'est si dur à comprendre ?

- En toute révérence, Potter… oui. Je ne saisis toujours pas ce que vous faites là au lieu de quidditch, de draguer qui vous plaît, ou de vous adonner au plaisir solitaire si vous ne trouvez pas de camarade de jeu. Les occupations typiques de votre âge, en quelque sorte.

Harry fronça le nez avec exaspération. Ce qu'il faisait là ? N'avait-il pas été assez clair ? Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui refaire une déclaration enflammée. Il ne savait que trop bien comment elle serait reçue.

- J'apprécie votre compagnie, répondit-il avec mesure, du moins quand vous ne passez pas votre temps à m'insulter.

- Vous conviendrez avec moi que cela se produit fréquemment.

- Vous le faites beaucoup moins depuis la fin de la guerre. Il me semblait que nous étions en bons termes. Il me semblait que nous étions amis.

- Des amis ? persifla Snape. Croyez-vous ?

- Oui, j'y crois. Ne prenez pas cet air dédaigneux. Vous m'aidez à y voir clair en moi-même, à comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie. Après Voldemort, j'étais déboussolé. J'étais torturé par des tas de questions sans réponse. J'avais besoin de vous. Et vous m'avez accepté près de vous en me donnant ce dont j'avais besoin.

Snape resta silencieux un long moment. Harry commençait à craindre qu'il ne se soit endormi. Quand il reprit la parole, son agressivité avait disparu.

- Si je vous ai accepté près de moi, ce n'est pas seulement pour votre bien. Je ne suis pas si philanthrope. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de vous. Vous m'apportiez l'apaisement de ma conscience. Je pouvais me pardonner tous mes actes passés puisque vous, le symbole du Bien, me pardonniez. Je sentais que vous pouviez m'apporter la paix et la guérison, mieux que tout médecin.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté ou blessé.

- Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes servi de moi ?

Snape se passa la main sur son front crispé.

- Je veux vous dire que j'ai apprécié votre compagnie, Harry. Plus que je n'ai pu vous le manifester.

- Mais… ?

- Mais l'impétuosité de vos sentiments m'effraie.

- Ca, je l'ai compris.

- Je croyais que je pouvais commencer une nouvelle vie. Je n'y crois plus. Pas à cause de Scrimgeour, non. A cause de ces malaises qui ne me quittent plus. Je ne guérirai pas.

- Ne dites pas ça !

- Crier n'y changera rien. Je m'affaiblis à vue d'œil, j'ai l'esprit troublé au point de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir et j'ai bien conscience que mon humeur s'en ressent… Ne souriez pas. Je déteste être dépendant, en particulier de vous.

- Je peux vous aider !

- Non. Vous ne pouvez plus. Vous avez tué Voldemort, vous m'avez rendu ma dignité et ma liberté. Mais vous ne pouvez pas remporter cette victoire-là. Alors vous allez quitter cette pièce, refermer la porte derrière vous et ne jamais revenir.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Vous savez que c'est mieux.

- Je voudrais…

- Partez !

Snape serra les poings, le visage tordu de rage et de douleur. Son regard étincelait, foudroyait Harry.

Harry comprenait que l'homme préférait endurer seul la souffrance et le déclin irréversible. Mais comment l'accepter ? Comment se résigner à le laisser mourir seul ?

Harry se rapprocha et posa la main sur son épaule. Snape releva la tête : sa colère était partie, comme sa lassitude. Il ne restait que la peur.

Le garçon se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Les lèvres de Snape restèrent sur les siennes sans se dérober, alors Harry s'autorisa à savourer cet instant. Un baiser doux, chaste, presque un adieu déjà.

Harry sentit une goutte salée au coin de sa bouche et réalisa que ses larmes coulaient. Il se détacha. Le regret serrait déjà son cœur au point que ce baiser, dont il avait rêvé, ne lui apportait aucune joie.

Il échangea un regard avec Snape. Il comprit et lui obéit enfin, quittant les lieux sans se retourner.

HPHPHPHP

Dehors, Draco l'avait attendu. Il avait l'air interrogateur, mais eut la sagesse de s'abstenir de parler. Il prit Harry par le bras.

- Allons rejoindre tes amis.

Mais il ne ramena pas Harry chez les Gryffondors. Il l'entraîna sur le terrain de quidditch. Avant que Harry ne lui en demande la raison, il prit sa baguette.

- _Accio_ balais !

Harry sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, presque malgré lui. Les deux garçons enfourchèrent chacun le balai qui s'était posé devant lui et prirent lentement de la hauteur. Ils commencèrent par voler en cercles, sagement. Harry prit bientôt assez de vitesse pour entendre le vent siffler et le sentir fouetter ses cheveux. Il lui sembla que sa peine s'allégeait un peu. Il partit en piqué, redressa au dernier moment en éclatant de rire. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines. Il savoura chaque seconde de ce moment précieux.

Draco se rapprocha, le défia du regard. Harry hocha la tête. Ils commencèrent une course poursuite effrénée.

La nuit tombante les obligea à s'interrompre. Ils se posèrent avec une lenteur emplie de regret. Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, merci…

Les mots parurent tout à fait inappropriés à Harry pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Merci surtout de m'avoir emmené ici. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, répondit Draco en s'inclinant légèrement.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Draco avala sa salive et continua :

- Je te dois beaucoup, tu sais. Pour ton aide en Défense, mais aussi pour être là avec moi. J'ai conscience d'être la brebis galeuse de Poudlard. Je serais totalement seul si tu n'étais pas là.

- N'exagérons rien, dit Harry, un peu mal à l'aise devant le regard intense de Draco. Je fais ce que je crois juste. Et tu ne serais pas seul, tu as le soutien de McGonagall, des Serpentards, de Hermione…

- Mais personne n'a autant d'influence que toi.

Cette fois, les intentions de Draco paraissaient claires à Harry. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était dit qu'il se faisait des idées…

Harry ne savait que dire, sans être blessant, sans paraître inquiet. Mais il ne voulait pas de ses avances.

Est-ce que Snape ressentait la même chose face à lui ?

- Je crois que tu me surestimes, répliqua Harry d'un ton léger avec l'espoir de détourner la conversation. McGonagall m'a dit que plus personne n'avait besoin de moi, à présent que la guerre était finie.

Le regard de Draco se fit plus intense encore.

- Moi j'ai besoin de toi.

Et il fit un pas en avant. Il fallait vite dire quelque chose avant que…

- Harry ! Draco !

Hermione arrivait en courant vers eux. Tout en reprenant son souffle, elle repoussa son écharpe sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez dehors en pleine nuit ? Tout le monde vous cherche, il ne manque que vous au dîner !

- Nous… nous changions les idées, répondit Harry.

- Et nous en avions grand besoin, ajouta Draco. Nous sommes désolés, M'dame la Préfète !

Hermione les regarda avec une expression intriguée qui se mua en sourire.

- C'est bien de vous voir comme ça, tous les deux.

HPHPHPHP

Après le dîner, Harry vit Hermione et Draco s'isoler pour réviser. Il s'occupa distraitement de ces devoirs. Trop de choses le tourmentaient sans répit.

Il assista au retour de Hermione dans la salle commune, un peu rose, un peu rêveuse. Il fronça les sourcils. Il devait essayer de la mettre en gardes. Après le fiasco inattendu avec Ron, elle n'avait pas besoin de se fourvoyer une nouvelle fois.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant, l'air dégagé. Tu as l'air contente.

- Oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle en prenant inconsciemment un air méfiant.

- Comment ça se passe avec Draco ?

Hermione hésita, semblant partagée entre l'agacement et l'envie de se confier. Elle résolut le dilemme par un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Parfaitement bien.

C'était exactement ce qu'il craignait. Il devait lui remettre les pieds sur terre, quitte à la blesser…

- Je ne crois pas que tu vois Draco tel qu'il est, commença-t-il prudemment. J'ai peur que tu ne sois déçue.

- Arrête ! lança-t-elle abruptement. Tu es encore méfiant envers lui ? Alors qu'il t'offre son amitié ? Tu es franchement…

- Hermione ! Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! Bon sang, c'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi !

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il tint tête bravement. Il devait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- J'ai peur que tu ne te fasses des idées sur lui. Je veux dire que… Je crois que… Bon, pour dire les choses brutalement, Draco me drague.

Hermione était quasiment bouche bée.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Mais… C'est impossible ! Il n'est pas… Je l'aurais vu. Il me l'aurait dit.

Elle avait l'air totalement désemparée. Harry s'en voulut, mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Elle secoua la tête, têtue, loin d'être résignée.

- Tu te trompes, Harry. Tu prends ses efforts vers toi pour des avances, mais cela n'en est pas. La preuve, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et moi.

- Comment ça, quelque chose ? demanda Harry, ouvrant des yeux surpris à son tour.

- Quelque chose, répéta-t-elle, essayant de prendre un air supérieur, gâché par ses joues devenues pourpres. Tu t'es trompé. Il n'est pas… pas comme toi.

Harry lui saisit les poignets et la fixa avec sa physionomie la plus grave.

- Je ne me trompe pas. Je sais bien comment il se comporte avec moi. Tout à l'heure encore…

- Non, tais-toi ! Tu te trompes, c'est tout. Fais-moi confiance. Moi aussi, je peux te dire que, pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes… Mais ça ne te regarde pas, surtout que tu es hostile envers Draco. Cette conversation est terminée.

Elle le planta là et quitta la salle commune à pas précipités.

Harry s'efforça de réfléchir calmement. S'était-il trompé à ce point sur les intentions de Draco ? Etait-il aveuglé par sa partialité envers le Serpentard ?

Obstinément, il se répétait que non.

Il descendit l'escalier. Mécaniquement, ses pas le portèrent jusqu'aux cachots. Il voulait voir Snape, lui parler, lui confier ses doutes. Il avait besoin de lui.

Il leva la main pour frapper à la porte. Aussitôt il reçut l'équivalent d'une décharge électrique. Il fut violemment repoussé en arrière et tomba au milieu du couloir. Eberlué, contusionné, il se redressa à grand peine.

Justement, Draco approchait. Il avait vu toute la scène et adressa un regard apitoyé à Harry.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne croyais pas qu'il irait jusque là.

Harry se remit lentement sur pied. Il avait l'impression qu'un étau glacé lui broyait le cœur. Draco s'avança et frappa discrètement à la porte. Il ne fut pas repoussé. Au contraire, la porte tourna obligeamment sur ses gonds. Draco affermit sa prise sur le plateau où reposait une tasse de thé fumant et s'apprêta à entrer.

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent. Il bondit en avant, prit la tasse et en avala le contenu en une gorgée. Puis il partit en courant, serrant toujours la tasse presque vide, sans que Draco ait pu manifester autre chose que de la stupeur.

S'élançant vers la Grande Salle, il faillit percuter Ron. Il lui saisit vivement le bras.

- Ron ! Je vais dans la Salle sur Demande. Je ne veux voir personne.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te…

- Si je suis malade demain, tu diras à tout le monde que j'ai bu le thé que Malefoy portait à Snape.

Harry reprit sa course sans se préoccuper de l'air ahuri de Ron.

HPHPHPHP

Les élèves de Poudlard apprirent le lendemain matin que l'état du professeur Snape s'était aggravé. A l'exception des Serpentards, cette nouvelle ne les toucha guère. Mais ils virent la physionomie de madame Pomfresh, lorsqu'elle vint s'entretenir avec McGonagall.

- Je ne sais que dire. Je ne sais à quelle cause attribuer son état. Et voilà que Potter a été malade cette nuit ! Lui qui était en parfaite santé !

- Harry ? C'est surprenant.

Pomfresh prit un air un peu mystérieux.

- J'ai parlé avec lui. Je dois d'abord procéder à une analyse avant de me prononcer formellement. Mais le petit va mieux ce matin. Je l'ai convaincu de rejoindre l'infirmerie.

McGonagall soupira, songeuse. L'incompréhensible maladie de Snape, le malaise inexpliqué de Harry lui donnaient matière à réflexion. Les réticences de l'infirmière ne faisaient qu'augmenter ses soupçons.

Préoccupée et distraite, elle se rendit dans son bureau. Elle avait encore du mal à le considérer comme le sien. Malgré la disparition d'Albus, malgré sa nomination officielle, elle se sentait parfois comme une usurpatrice. L'enseignement lui manquait. Les élèves n'avaient pas toujours un comportement satisfaisant mais, par moments, elle sentait qu'elle leur apportait quelque chose. Cette sensation la payait de tous ses efforts. En devenant directrice, elle n'était plus confrontée qu'aux difficultés et à la gestion. C'en était fini de ses bonheurs pédagogiques.

- Voyons ma chère, n'ayez pas l'air si morose…

Elle lança un regard torve au portrait de son prédécesseur.

- Je suis confronté à un problème auquel vous avez eu la chance d'échapper, Albus. Epargnez-moi vos remarques.

- Les problèmes sont le lot de tous les dirigeants de cette école. Mais les enfants sont naturellement bons. Ils vous surprendront agréablement, vous verrez.

- Peut-être pas tous…

N'ayant pas de conseils pratiques à offrir, Albus bailla et dodelina légèrement. Minerva camoufla un sourire. Parfois elle songeait avec envie à l'époque où elle dormirait dans un cadre doré.

Madame Pomfresh prononça le mot de passe et toqua à la porte. Son air particulièrement grave frappa Minerva qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, énonça l'infirmière. Le thé de Severus était empoisonné.

McGonagall aurait pu se perdre en exclamations horrifiées, mais elle avait un trop grand sens des réalités pour cela. Elle se contenta de demander :

- Dans quelle mesure le poison est-il responsable de son état ?

- Très largement, à mon avis. Sans minimiser ce que Voldemort lui a infligé, je crois qu'il était en convalescence.

- C'est malgré tout une bonne nouvelle, si je puis me permettre ce cynisme. Lorsqu'il aura pris le bezoard comme antidote…

Pomfresh secoua la tête. Le sourire de McGonagall disparut.

- Ce ne sera pas si simple, soupira Pomfresh. Je ne sais pas encore exactement quels ingrédients ont été utilisés. C'est un mélange chimique de plusieurs substances dont l'une au moins est radioactive. C'est un mélange de radionucléides et de neurotoxiques. Le bezoard ne marche que sur les poisons naturels.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il est trop tard pour le guérir !

- Je ne dirai rien de ce genre car je l'ignore. J'ai appelé Sainte-Mangouste, car le cas dépasse mes compétences. Maintenant que nous savons enfin ce qu'il a… Nous verrons bien.

- Et Harry ?

- Il n'a absorbé qu'une dose minime. Dans quelques heures, son organisme devrait avoir tout rejeté. Pour l'heure, il est encore très affaibli.

La directrice poussa un soupir, murmurant « Tête brûlée », ce qui arracha un sourire à Pomfresh, puis elle raidit ses épaules.

- Qui Harry accuse-t-il ?

- Draco Malefoy.

_(à suivre)_


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis en retard... J'ai honte, si vous saviez ! La vérité est que j'ai du mal à finir cette fic. La fin ne me plaît pas, je veux la refaire, et les mots refusent de sortir...

Bref. Mes états d'âme ne vous concernent pas. Merci de continuer à suivre l'histoire, malgré trois semaines d'attente (honte ! honte !). Merci de tous vos encouragements. J'ai répondu quand je le pouvais. Pour les anonymes vraiment anonymes, sachez bien que vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir !

Et je n'en reviens pas de ne pas avoir reçu de "flame" sur le chapitre précédent ! Merci à tous de votre indulgence pour mes scénarios tordus !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Draco Malefoy pénétra dans le bureau avec assurance, l'œil frondeur. McGonagall resta impassible, mais ne put retenir un geste de surprise lorsque Hermione entra sur ses talons.

- Miss Granger, que faites-vous là ?

- Elle a absolument tenu à l'accompagner, grommela Rusard, entré à son tour. Je ne pouvais pas l' en empêcher sans magie.

Il lança un regard torve à la puissante sorcière, qu'elle lui rendit. Elle se planta fermement à côté de Draco.

- Je suis venue lui apporter mon soutien. Quelles que soient les accusations dont il est victime, elles sont absolument ridicules.

Draco approuva d'un haussement de sourcils. McGonagall se raidit, mécontente.

- Pouquoi mentionnez-vous des accusations, miss Granger ? Vous ignorez totalement pourquoi j'ai sollicité la présence de votre condisciple.

- Parce qu'il s'agit d'une conversation amicale autour d'un thé, peut-être ? Je sais fort bien que non. Draco m'a parlé des accusations stupides qui retomberaient sur lui, simplement parce qu'il est une cible facile ! Vous êtes tous aveuglés par les préjugés et vous le traitez injustement !

McGonagall tenta d'endiguer le flot de paroles par son regard le plus glacé. Mais Hermione, rouge d'énervement, ne se laissa pas intimider :

- Draco n'a rien fait, je le sais !

- Cette fois, cela suffit, miss Granger. Si je ne peux formuler une phrase, je serais contrainte de vous museler. Au sens propre, croyez-le bien.

Hermione resta bouche bée d'indignation.

- Laisse, hermione, dit calmement Draco. Je m'attends à ces accusations ridicules. Je suis préparé à me défendre.

La directrice le dévisagea avec des yeux aigus, qui cherchaient à déchiffrer ses pensées. Draco lui rendit son regard.

- Le professeur Snape a fait l'objet d'une tentative d'empoisonnement.

- C'est ce que les élèves m'ont appris, répliqua Draco.

- Harry Potter vous accuse d'en être l'auteur.

Les yeux pâles du jeune homme s'éclairèrent d'une lueur d'indignation douloureuse.

- Il se trompe. Je ne sais que dire d'autre. J'ai beaucoup d'estime et d'affection pour le professeur Snape. Je sais ce que je lui dois. Jamais je ne lui ferais le moindre mal.

- Le poison était dans le thé que vous portiez au professeur Snape, intervint froidement madame Pomfresh.

Draco pâlit.

- Comment ? Dans le thé ? Mais c'est abominable ! J'ai donc contribué à son état ? Mais le thé n'a pas été préparé par moi.

- Si vous rejetez la faute sur les elfes de maison, trouvez autre chose. Harry vous accuse formellement.

- J'en suis très peiné. Je croyais qu'il était mon ami et qu'il me faisait enfin confiance. Il se trompe. Je le crois sincère dans son erreur, mais il se trompe.

McGonagall parut un peu ébranlée, mais pas madame Pomfresh.

- Pourquoi Harry vous accuserait-il à tort ? Il avait effectivement confiance en vous jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Il me voit encore comme le fils d'un Mangemort. Il est comme tous les autres, il ne pardonne pas.

- C'est une erreur dramatique que commet Harry ! intervint Hermione avec feu. Draco n'est pas coupable et je suis indignée qu'il soit accusé ainsi sans preuves.

- Miss Granger…

- Après tout ce qu'il a enduré, pourquoi le rejeter ainsi ? Vous reniez maintenant celui qui cherchait refuge dans sa propre école. Je suis écoeurée !

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses boucles en tout sens. Draco lui prit la main et la serra. Elle fouilla soudain dans sa poche et lui tendit une plaquette de chocolat.

- Prends des forces, Draco. Je te jure que je ne laisserai personne te dénigrer. Et si madame la directrice persiste dans ses accusations infondées, nous nous battrons. Nous en appellerons au conseil d'administration, puis à l'opinion publique, et au Département de la Justice ! Nous te trouverons un avocat, nous porterons plainte pour diffamation.

Pendant qu'elle poursuivait sa tirade enflammée, Draco prit un carré de chocolat et le croqua. Son expression outragée et douloureuse devint, au bout de quelques secondes, crispée par la fureur.

- Espèce de salope.

Hermione s'interrompit et se tourna vers lui. Sans manifester la moindre surprise, elle lui sourit presque malicieusement.

- Un problème, mon cher Draco ?

- Tu es… Tu as…

La colère semblait briser la voix de Malfoy. Il bégaya, dodelina de la tête et ses yeux se voilèrent. Hermione sourit plus largement et s'assit près de madame Pomfresh. Le regard de McGonagall allait de Hermione à Draco, sans comprendre.

- Maintenant qu'il est sous l'influence du Veritaserum, vous pouvez reprendre vos questions, madame la directrice. Pardonnez mon numéro un peu bruyant.

Et la jeune fille, joignit les mains sur ses genoux, se tint coite.

Mc Gonagall se ressaisit.

- Monsieur Malfoy, avez-vous empoisonné le professeur Snape ?

- Oui.

Malgré la confirmation de ses soupçons, l'Ecossaise eut l'air consterné.

- Pourquoi ? Il était votre ami !

- Potter est amoureux de lui. Je n'avais aucune chance. Je devais m'en débarrasser.

- Je vous ai bien compris, monsieur Malefoy ? Vous êtes épris de Potter ?

- Non, je ne le suis pas…

Malfoy vacilla et tomba à genoux.

- Moi, aimer Potter ? Sûrement pas. Mais j'ai besoin de lui. Il n'y a que lui qui peut me sauver de cette image de Mangemort. Il peut me rendre ma place dans la société. Il peut me faire passer dans le camp des vainqueurs.

- Le professeur Snape vous a sauvé la vie. Comment avez-vous pu vous le remercier ainsi ? demanda McGonagall, pâle d'indignation.

- Il ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité. Il n'a plus d'avenir, sauf si Potter se met en tête de sauver son image. Mais c'est moi qu'il doit aider. Je suis jeune. C'est moi qu'il doit aider !

Un peu de salive s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres. Pomfresh le fusilla d'un regard méprisant, dont il ne s'aperçut même pas.

- Vous me décevez profondément, Malfoy. La seconde chance que nous vous avions donnée était une grave erreur. Vous n'avez aucune excuse.

Draco, prostré, se redressa soudain :

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je suis comme mort ! J'ai tout perdu, tout, par la faute du Mage Noir ! Cet imbécile a échoué et m'a entraîné dans son désastre. Je suis un Malfoy, je devais être riche et puissant, je ne sais rien faire d'autre. J'ai besoin qu'on m'aide !

Son visage de décomposa et il éclata en sanglots. Les trois femmes détournèrent simultanément les yeux.

McGonagall soupira, se demandant ce qu'aurait fait Albus. Aurait-il appelé les aurors pour le remettre à la justice ?

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous ne faites plus partie des effectifs de Poudlard. Le motif de votre renvoi ne figurera pas sur votre dossier. Peut-être arriverez-vous à convaincre une autre école de sorcellerie de vous accepter jusqu'à vos Aspics.

Draco resta agité de soubresauts. Il ne sembla pas comprendre qu'on lui donnait une nouvelle chance de réintégrer loyalement le monde des sorciers.

HPHPHPHP

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! s'exclama Harry. Il espérait que je lui referais sa réputation et puis quoi encore ?

- Ce n'était pas si mal imaginé, répondit Hermione. Ton nom à côté du sien pouvait faire oublier beaucoup de choses.

- Comment as-tu réussi à lui faire avaler du Veritaserum ?

- Je lui ai proposé du chocolat, et il a cru que je lui manifestais mon soutien par cette marque d'affection ! Depuis la guerre, tu sais que j'ai toujours du chocolat parfumé sur moi…

- Tu ne prends pas trop mal sa trahison ? Toi aussi, tu croyais en lui, et même plus que moi !

- Je me suis trompée. Ou plutôt il m'a trompé. C'est sa faute, pas la mienne. Tu sais que c'est toi qui m'a ouvert les yeux ? Malfoy me faisait des avances, je t'assure que je ne rêvais pas. Quand tu m'as dit que c'était ton cas aussi, j'ai commencé à réaliser quel manipulateur il était. De là à penser qu'il était aussi l'empoisonneur, cela ne faisait qu'un pas que j'ai vite franchi !

Malgré le ton léger, Harry comprit qu'elle avait dû être cruellement affectée. Une nouvelle fois, ses espoirs étaient déçus. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Il eut une nouvelle pensée pleine de colère pour Malfoy. Heureusement qu'il ne l'aurait plus sous les yeux !

- Il a appris son art chez les Mangemorts, j'imagine ?

- Snape pense que oui. Il a indiqué à Pomfresh ce qu'il devrait prendre comme remède. Il est plein d'espoir, m'a-t-elle dit… et aussi très irrité contre son ancien protégé.

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Il va guérir, Harry. Nous en sommes tous sûrs. Tu pourras retourner le voir.

- Si évidemment vous désirez vous en donner la peine, monsieur Potter.

Harry sursauta. Hermione tourna la tête en souriant vers Severus Snape, qui venait de s'approcher d'eux dans son fauteuil roulant. Il lâcha la manette pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Harry resta immobile et muet sur son lit. Hermione leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et se redressa d'un bond.

- Je file. A plus tard, Harry !

Celui-ci esquissa un geste pour la retenir, comme s'il craignait de rester seul avec Snape. Mais l'infirmerie était vide. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire.

Harry regarda attentivement l'ancien professeur. Celui-ci avait l'air toujours faible, aussi marqué que lorsqu'il sortait tout juste de Sainte-Mangouste. La folie de Draco l'avait rejeté des mois en arrière, lui avait fait perdre tous les bénéfices de sa convalescence.

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas deviné plus tôt ?

- Comment allez-vous, monsieur ?

Cette question rituelle se chargeait d'une lourde signification. Snape eut un rictus narquois.

- Couci-couça, comme vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir. Cependant cela pourrait être bien pire, je devrais donc vous remercier de votre intervention.

- Ne vous forcez pas, marmonna Harry.

- Puisque vous insistez, je ne vous dois donc aucun remerciement. Bien au contraire…

Il se pencha vers Harry, les yeux brillant dangereusement.

- Petit imbécile ! Vous avez donc perdu l'esprit ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne faites pas l'innocent ! Jamais vous n'auriez dû boire le contenu de cette tasse ! Si le poison avait été plus fortement dosé, vous seriez mort !

Emporté par la fureur qui faisait palpiter une veine sur sa tempe, il faillit basculer en avant. Harry, très vif, le rattrapa par les épaules. Leurs visages se trouvèrent très proches. Cela n'empêcha pas Snape de continuer à vitupérer :

- Vous êtes stupide, inconscient…

- Absolument, répliqua Harry sans sourciller.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Harry plongea dans les prunelles sombres, profondes, hypnotiques. Il ne leur avait jamais vu un reflet si brûlant… Il se pencha un peu plus encore et entendit la respiration de Snape s'arrêter, comme s'il s'obligeait à attendre, à ne pas bouger pour ne pas céder à la tentation. L'homme s'était tu et son regard avait changé : il s'était animé sous la fièvre du désir. Harry retint un sourire et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il avait voulu ce moment-là de toutes ses forces.

Brûlant ses vaisseaux, Harry s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Il s'étonna de trouver sa bouche douce, délicieuse, irrésistible. Il glissa sa langue, jusqu'à rencontrer l'autre, l'enveloppa avec insistance, avec envie. Snape avait fermé les yeux et répondit enfin à ce baiser exigeant. Harry, fou de joie, mit toute sa fougue et toute sa tendresse dans ce contact. Il fallait qu'il fut inoubliable pour Snape aussi, pour que celui-ci ait envie d'en avoir davantage, pour qu'il soit désormais convaincu qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer du Gryffondor.

Il comprit qu'il avait atteint son but lorsque le baiser, tendre, un peu provocant, se teinta d'érotisme et de tension sexuelle. Harry frissonna et eut un son de gorge qui ressemblait beaucoup à un gémissement.

Snape s'écarta avec lenteur, mais Harry ne se décidait pas à lui lâcher les épaules. Le garçon chancela, comme en proie à un vertige. Snape eut un mince sourire.

- A force de jouer avec le feu, on s'y brûle… Harry.

- Brûlez-moi, répliqua Harry avec le plus grand sérieux, comme si sa requête n'était en rien ridicule.

Snape se figea. Harry le suppliait du regard. Finalement, le professeur détacha les mains du garçon accrochées à ses épaules.

- Je vais regagner mes cachots. Je préfère m'y cloîtrer tant que je ne serais pas capable de me déplacer sans cela.

Il donna une tape au fauteuil roulant. Harry, la gorge sèche, ne savait que penser. Etait-ce un nouveau rejet ?

Snape tendit la main et lui frôla la joue.

- A plus tard, Harry.

- A bientôt, Severus, répondit-il avec soulagement, la voix pleine d'espoir.

_(à suivre)_


	7. Chapter 7

Bon, d'accord, plus personne n'y croyait, surtout moi. Mais voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic, et je ne suis pas peu contente d'avoir terminé ! Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour le monstrueux retard depuis... ah oui, quand même... ma dernière update au mois de mars.

Mes remerciements à tous ceux qui m'ont incité à ne pas abandonner, et surtout à Hlo, dont la review, il y a deux jours, a produit le miracle de débloquer mon inspiration ! Ma reconnaissance éternelle !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Madame Pomfresh avait assuré qu'avec des soins, des remèdes appropriés et du grand air (ce qui avait fait sourire McGonagall), Snape se remettrait complètement. Malgré son apparence maladive, celui-ci avait un tempérament solide, bien secondé par une volonté de fer.

Harry craignait que Severus ne le tienne à distance pendant sa convalescence. Heureusement, il n'en fut rien. Peut-être l'homme était-il persuadé, cette fois, qu'il ne mourrait pas. Peut-être avait-il pris conscience qu'il avait besoin de soutien ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry avait toute latitude d'entourer d'attentions l'homme qu'il aimait et de contribuer à sa guérison.

Le renvoi de Draco fut un choc pour les élèves dont il avait gagné la confiance, notamment les Serpentards. Beaucoup demeurèrent abattus, certains crièrent à l'injustice. Mais ceux qui connaissaient la raison de son départ ne dirent rien. Cette histoire était assez pénible comme ça.

Aux yeux de McGonagall et de Pomfresh, Harry avait encore consolidé son statut de héros. Il s'en moquait pas mal, d'ailleurs. Encore une fois, l'héroïsme lui était tombé dessus à l'improviste. Cela se produisait généralement quand il voulait sauver quelqu'un cher à son cœur… Encore heureux que le reste du monde ne soit pas au courant ! Cela lui évitait quelques manifestations non désirées d'admiration.

Pour dégonfler son ego, rien de tel qu'une conversation en tête-à-tête avec Severus. Tous les deux avaient peut-être trouvé un terrain d'entente mais ça ne modifiait nullement le caractère de l'ancien professeur.

- Cessez de tourner autour de moi comme un derviche, Potter. C'est insupportable !

- Je suis si content de vous voir debout !

- Modérez néanmoins votre enthousiasme. Vous ressemblez à un chien qui fait le fête à son maître.

Harry, douché, s'assit.

- Et ne boudez pas ou je vous mets dehors !

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'examiner en-dessous, les cernes, les creux, la pâleur. C'était une habitude trop ancrée pour qu'il y renonce. Mais il était plutôt rassuré par ce qu'il voyait, à présent.

Snape soupira.

- Vous voir si inquiet m'exaspère. J'ai traversé des épreuves bien plus difficiles.

- Ah oui ? On glissait souvent du poison dans votre thé aux réunions de Mangemorts ? Vous auriez dû donner votre préavis…

- Le dernier qui l'a fait s'appelait Regulus Black. Vous savez comment il a fini.

Snape marchait lentement dans le salon. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur un fauteuil, le front un peu moite. C'était le maximum d'exercices qu'il pouvait encore se permettre. Il rendit son regard à Harry.

- Je sais que ma compagnie vous déçoit. Vous me pardonnerez d'être humeur amère aujourd'hui. Minerva vient de m'apprendre que le Ministère a saisi tous mes biens. Je suis officiellement ruiné, proscrit et sans domicile.

Harry se sentit bouillir de rage.

- Je vais parler à Scrimgeour.

- Epargnez-vous cette humiliation. Cela ne servira à rien.

- Alors je parlerai à la presse. Je suis sûr que…

- Je n'ai aucune envie de voir mon nom dans la presse. Les derniers articles utilisaient quelques épithètes déplaisant à mes yeux sensibles…

Et le sujet n'avait plus été abordé. Harry se sentait impuissant. A quoi bon être le Survivant, le Sauveur, la huitième merveille du monde, s'il ne pouvait réparer une simple injustice ?

C'était très frustrant.

Et ce n'était pas McGonagall qui pourrait le conseiller. Elle avait ses propres soucis. Aux dernières nouvelles, Scrimgeour, qui ne laissait pas passer une semaine sans prendre des décisions lamentables, voulait prendre le contrôle de Poudlard. Il estimait que l'enseignement devait être soumis au Ministère. Ce serait la fin de l'indépendance traditionnelle de l'école.

Harry comprenait fort bien les inquiétudes de la directrice. Il comprenait moins, en revanche, sa passivité face aux épreuves. Elle semblait se résigner à perdre le contrôle de Poudlard comme à la persécution dont Snape était l'objet. Elle ne tentait rien pour la défense de l'un et de l'autre. Savait-elle que ce serait inutilement compromettant ? Ou était-ce l'épreuve de trop pour cette vieille dame qui avait déjà traversé plusieurs guerres ?

Harry, au fond, se moquait de savoir qui aurait la haute main sur l'enseignement de Poudlard. Le sort de Snape le préoccupait bien davantage, lui apparaissait mille fois plus concret. Il voulait aussi que l'homme se rétablisse très vite. Et pas seulement en raison de ses hormones en furie…

Harry broyait du noir devant son assiette. C'était ça, la victoire ? Snape blessé, trahi ; Draco déloyal, exilé ; McGonagall découragée ; Hermione malheureuse… Il n'y avait guère de quoi se réjouir. Certes, Harry n'avait jamais cru que la fin de Voldemort signifierait bonheur et joie pour les siècles des siècles. Mais s'il avait deviné que l'après-guerre serait si décevante… il aurait peut-être fui en Australie au lieu de se battre, qui sait ?

A sa droite, Hermione posa bruyamment sa fourchette, renonçant à manger, et tira machinalement ses cheveux en arrière.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? dit Ron après une hésitation.

- Non.

Connard de Malfoy.

HPHPHPHP

Avec tous les regrets qui tournoyaient dans sa tête, ce fut un Harry très morose qui se présenta chez Snape.

- Comment allez-vous ce soir ? demanda-t-il poliment avant de prendre une chaise et d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains.

Severus, droit comme un i, le regarda sans compassion et sans faire de commentaires. Après un long silence, Harry releva la tête.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, Severus. Comment allez-vous ?

- Votre attitude peu intéressée ne m'incitait pas à répondre.

- Désolé. Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse !

Harry se ressaisit, refusant que ses états d'âme d'adolescent l'éloignent de Severus. Il devait se rappeler toute l'importance que l'homme avait pour lui.

Severus, ayant préparé son effet, jeta alors négligemment :

- J'ai fait le tour du lac, aujourd'hui.

- Hein ? Quand ?

- Cet après-midi, quand vous étiez en cours.

- Et ça n'a pas été trop dur ?

- Non. Etonnamment facile, dirais-je. Le médicomage qui m'a suivi, cramponné à mon bras, est même d'avis que je suis guéri…

Harry poussa un cri et se retint de lui sauter au cou. Le renverser sur la moquette n'était pas le meilleur moyen de parachever le travail.

- Je suis tellement heureux ! balbutia-t-il.

Il le fut plus encore lorsque, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, Severus se pencha vers lui et prit possession de sa bouche. Harry profita de ses bonnes dispositions pour se blottir contre lui, s'imprégner de son odeur. Il l'entoura fiévreusement de ses bras comme s'il redoutait que quelqu'un l'arrache à son étreinte ou que Severus ne change d'avis et ne le repousse. Ses gestes presque fébriles trahissaient son inquiétude.

Severus le serra contre lui avec plus de retenue, plus d'hésitation. Mais dès qu'il eut le corps d'Harry contre le sien, ses mains descendirent malgré lui le long du dos, jusqu'à agripper les fesses ; il ne pouvait manifestement pas s'en empêcher. Harry sentit l'excitation lui échauffer progressivement les veines. Il se demanda ce qui serait le mieux : serrer Severus encore plus étroitement ? Ou tenir chastement ses distances ? Quelle action ne provoquerait pas une catastrophe ?...

… Trop tard. Son bassin était entré en contact avec la cuisse de Severus. Action très révélatrice de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Severus rompit aussitôt le baiser, exactement ce que Harry redoutait. Le garçon ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

- Harry… Tu es sûr ?

- Oh oui…

- Cela évolue quelque peu rapidement à mon goût…

Harry était certain de deviner les pensées qui traversaient Severus, même en étant le plus mauvais Occlumens de l'école.

- Tu n'es pas mon père, dit-il doucement. Plus important encore, _je_ ne suis pas mon père.

Et comme il ne considérait pas que leur relation évoluait trop vite, lui, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, puis son pantalon. Sans les ôter, il les laissa révéler sa peau.

Severus ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Harry s'enhardit et se débarrassa de la chemise. La pensée de se retrouver nu devant son professeur boutonné jusqu'au col, barricadé dans sa robe austère, lui donnait la fièvre. Il continua de se dévêtir avec une détermination croissante.

Un son rauque, qui ressemblait à un gémissement contenu, échappa à Severus auparavant si stoïque. Il reprit Harry dans ses bras, un Harry nu, dur et abandonné.

Ils s'embrassèrent ardemment, presque désespérément, se rappelant que ce moment précieux avait failli ne jamais se produire. Harry sentait la chaleur de Severus, brûlant à travers sa robe, son excitation pressée contre lui, les soupirs qu'il retenait et qui vibraient dans sa poitrine…

Lentement, habilement, Severus l'entraînait vers le lit sans rompre leur baiser. Harry, parfaitement conscient de la manœuvre, dansait intérieurement de joie. Il avait tellement envie de faire l'amour que sa gorge était sèche et ses jambes tremblantes. Il se laissa pousser sur le lit mais s'accrocha in extremis à la robe de Severus pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Enfin en position horizontale, ils poursuivirent leur mutuelle exploration. Harry aimait le contact des vêtements stricts sur sa peau nue et brûlante, il savourait sa débauche, et le contraste menaçait même de l'amener prématurément à l'orgasme. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, langues mêlées, doigts entrelacés.

Severus voulut s'écarter.

- Non, le retint Harry.

- Je veux juste enlever…

- Non.

L'homme sourit, amusé, tendre :

- Petit pervers qui s'ignore. D'accord.

Répondant au désir de soumission de Harry, il s'abattit sur son corps et lui prit les poignets qu'il plaqua sur le matelas. Harry se tordit, pantelant de satisfaction. Severus l'immobilisa férocement et se dégrafa d'une main. Son sexe libéré, dur comme la pierre, vint heurter les cuisses ouvertes de Harry.

Celui-ci gémit, agita sa tête, tendit ses reins. Mais Severus le lâcha soudainement, manquant de le faire mourir de frustration. Il se pencha vers la tabe de chevet et saisit un flacon transparent. L'huile était chaude contre sa peau, pas visqueuse mais caressante, parfumée de miel et d'épices. Harry retint son souffle alors que Severus étalait doucement le liquide au creux de son intimité. Il était prêt, il avait envie, il avait chaud.

Severus s'écarta de nouveau ; posant la main sur sa hanche, il le fit pivoter jusqu'à le retourner sur le ventre et le fit mettre à genoux. Harry prit la pose avec soumission.

- Imagine de quoi tu as l'air, souffla Severus.

Harry imagina et rougit. Mais il oublia tout de suite : Severus glissait en lui, en plusieurs coups de reins précis, déterminés. Harry cria, s'accrocha aux draps et s'ouvrit davantage. Il voulait Severus en lui, contre lui, encore et encore, qu'il le contrôle, qu'il le domine, qu'il le fasse crier…

Et ses désirs devenaient réalité. Harry devenait incohérent sous l'assaut. Les mains de Severus l'agrippaient vigoureusement aux hanches, son membre le transperçait sans fin, le tissu de son pantalon lui râpait les cuisses, Severus respirait fort, haletait, grondait à son oreille. Harry sourit au milieu de ses cris, fier de donner un tel plaisir à cet homme. Il aurait aimé voir son visage qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Mais être pris aussi crûment, s'offir comme un animal, c'était le fantasme qu'il avait besoin d'assouvir à ce moment précis.

Il avait failli mourir pour Severus. Il voulait la récompense de son sacrifice, de ses sentiments : que Severus le marque comme sien.

- Harry !

L'orgasme le frappa de plein fouet, si fort qu'il crut que son cœur s'arrêtait. Il ne sentit pas Severus se répandre en lui. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, son amant s'était retiré, l'avait allongé et recouvert d'un drap. Harry était, lui, incapable de faire un geste.

Les yeux noirs le fixaient avec intensité. Mais le visage restait indéchiffrable, un peu trop. Harry sourit tendrement. Alors l'expression de Severus s'éclaira.

Il avait l'air beaucoup mieux, songea Harry. Et pas seulement parce que Pomfresh avait trouvé l'antidote au poison.

HPHPHPHP

Harry se rhabillait. Severus n'avait eu qu'à remonter sa braguette. Cette pensée le fit rougir. Il lança un regard brillant à son amant quand celui-ci dit brusquement, sans le regarder :

- Je vais quitter le pays.

Harry s'immobilisa.

- Tu… quoi ?

- Je n'ai aucun avenir ici, malgré tes paroles optimistes. Je serai toujours dans le collimateur du Ministère. Je prendrai un nouveau départ ailleurs.

- Et que feras-tu ?

- Des recherches. Des potions. Je trouverai.

Harry ne trouva rien de sensé à dire. Evidemment ce serait très égoïste de lancer « et moi ? »

- Eh bien, monsieur Potter ? Pourquoi cet air de poisson hors de son bocal ?

- Et moi ?

Harry était donc égoïste. Tant pis, il vivrait avec cette révélation.

- Toi, tu vas continuer tes études à Poudlard jusqu'aux Aspics. Puis tu suivras une formation professionnelle à ta convenance…

- Evidemment. Merci du conseil.

Les yeux brûlants, Harry se détourna. Il sentit alors deux bras se refermer sur lui et une voix lui chuchoter :

- Tu pourras me rejoindre quand tu voudras. Si tu rates ton permis de transplanage, ce qui ne me surprendrait guère, il te restera le portoloin.

Etourdi par le soulagement, Harry s'abandonna contre lui.

HPHPHP

- Tu as l'air content, remarqua Ron.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent.

- Je ne te dirai rien, Ron.

- Merci, je crois aussi que c'est mieux.

Harry reprit soudain son sérieux. Il hésita, articulant à voix basse :

- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose…

Aussitôt Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent. Harry eut un curieux sentiment de déjà vu, de déjà vécu. Combien de secrets avaient-ils partagé depuis huit ans ? Mais celui qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler, il l'avait porté seul jusque là.

- C'est en partie ma faute si Dumbledore est mort.

- Quoi ?

- Je lui ai fais boire un poison…

La voix de Harry faiblit. Les moments importants de sa vie étaient tous marqués par le poison, depuis quelque temps.

-… Il espérait y trouver un Horcruxe. Il voulait que je le fasse boire parce qu'il ne pouvait y arriver seul. Je lui ai obéi. Je l'ai tué à petit feu. C'est ma faute.

Ron avait la bouche ouverte.

- Mais… et Snape ?

- Il n'a fait qu'achever Dumbledore quand le directeur lui a dit de me protéger à tout prix. Il a abrégé son agonie, c'est tout. Le vrai meurtrier, c'est moi. C'est moi qui aurais dû être montré du doigt, détesté, surveillé… J'ai tellement honte, si vous saviez…

La confession avait été difficile. Lorsque Hermione se suspendit à son cou et que Ron lui posa la main sur l'épaule, Harry alors respira mieux. Il put commencer à se pardonner.

Peut-être qu'à présent l'après-guerre pourrait avoir le goût que Harry espérait.

Pas le bonheur absolu et parfait, mais quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'apaisement. Pas d'inquiétude pour le lendemain : un psychopathe n'essaierait plus de le tuer, il n'avait plus de responsabilités au-dessus de son âge et il dormirait avec l'homme dont il était amoureux.

La seule chose indéterminée était son choix de carrière. Que ferait-il, auror, briseur de sorts, fabricant de balais ? Il n'en savait encore rien. Mais cela viendrait.

Et s'il lui prenait l'envie de suivre un apprentissage en potions, il avait sous la main le meilleur des maîtres.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Slughorn pour lui demander ce qu'il pensait de son niveau en potions, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passage à Hermione en pleurs.

Harry lui saisit les épaules.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle leva sur lui des yeux égarés.

- Harry… C'est horrible. Je viens de m'apercevoir que ma potion de Veritaserum a tourné. Le chocolat que j'ai utilisé sur Malefoy ne marchait pas ! Ou plutôt il l'a drogué et a pu le pousser à dire n'importe quoi ! Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Harry eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre. Stupéfait, il regardait Hermione alors que son esprit surchauffait.

Est-ce que Draco était innocent ? Ou malgré tout coupable ? Quel crédit accorder à ce qu'il avait dit sous le coup d'une potion frelatée ?

Pire encore… Si Draco était innocent, qui avait voulu assassiner Severus ? Rôdait-il encore dans les parages, prêt à recommencer ?

Peut-être avait-il déjà recommencé…

FIN

* * *

Voilà, c'était mon dernier snarry avant la sortie du tome 7. Nous devinons tous que JKR va tuer Severus, sous le prétexte stupide qu'il ne peut pas survivre après avoir tué Dumbledore, ce ne serait pas moral... 

M'en tamponne, de la moralité ! Il vivra toujours pour moi ! Et ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire des fics. Dans le monde de la magie, si on ne peut pas ramener un mort, on se demande à quoi ça sert...

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !


End file.
